Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Over the Nexus
by guardian of the aura Aurasoul
Summary: Aura Guardian Flood has spent her whole life in her hometown Crash Town wishing to become a pro D-Wheeler in the city but once she does make it she'll meet friends and rivals and facing a great foe along side them and learning hidden truths she never thought were possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone! This will be my Yugioh 5ds story and I'd like you all to meet my main OC for the story my alter ego Aura!**

 **Aura: Hey everyone! Its awesome to be here and I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Aurasoul: Now before we begin there are a few things I'd like to clear on this story is based of the Yugioh World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus Nintendo game which I highly recommend getting its a great game I have my own copy so most of the story will be based off the game but with my own changes and while also following the show as well and I bet you all know the drill from reading my Zexal story that cards that I own will be in bold and italic while real Yugioh trading card games will be in bold and I will also be using the Japanese names from the sub for the characters so without further ado I will let Rua and Ruka do the disclaimer!**

 **Rua: Awesome! Aurasoul doesn't own Yugioh 5ds or the trading card game!**

 **Ruka: And she only owns her OCs like Aura.**

 **Aurasoul: Thanks you guys so ladies and gentlemen.**

 **Aura: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _'Don't do this'!_

 _'Please don't go'!_

 _But she drove off on the D-Wheel with deep regrets hearing the voices that begged her to come back one calling out her name desperately._

"AURA"!

"AHHH"!

There was then a crash as a 16 year old girl sat up glaring at an old man. "Dammit grandpa what the heck"?! She hissed.

"Watch that tone young lady and I have been trying to wake you up all day", the man Klaus frowned.

The girl Aura groaned as she stood up to show herself wearing a button up sleep shirt and pants as she ran a hand through her hair. "Well I was having a dream", she said.

"Yeah no doubt on being a hot shot pro turbo duelist. How many times have I told you that dream is a lost cause"? He said.

"And when have I listened"? She sighed.

He sighed rubbing his temple. "Well I have to get to work at the mines your deck and gunman duel disk is on the table and don't go back to sleep", he said.

"Right grandpa", she yawned, putting her blanket back on her bed.

Klaus nodded and then left the house Aura watched him go and sighed as she then changed to her cowgirl attire putting on her indigo vest and boots she then looked at herself in the mirror to fix her hair she had mid back spike brown hair with lightning bolt highlights, her skin tanned of a light brown, and her eyes a bright teal color that had a royal blue tint to them, she tied her hair in a spiky braid with her favorite blue-white hair ribbon and then put on her cowboy hat that once belonged to her deceased father.

She then walked to the table to see her holster belt that had her Gunman's disk and her deck she grabbed it putting it on with a soft sigh.

 ** _"Are you alright Mistress"?_**

Then appearing beside her was the duel monster spirit of Lightning Warrior originally this monster was the ace to Aura's mother Sarah Flood but when she died Aura added him to her deck. "No I'm fine", she assured him.

 ** _"Was it of the dream you had"?_**

Appearing next to Lightning Warrior was God of Storms Susanoo originally the ace monster to Aura's father Landon but upon his death like with Lightning Warrior, Aura added Susanoo in her deck as well the two watching over her she sighed. "I guess you can say that just a weird dream", she said with a small smile.

Aura then walked out of the house stretching the warm sun shining as she looked at the sign of her hometown Crash Town as she yawned.

"Hey Aura"!

Aura looked and smiled to see West running to her with his older sister Nico the two were good friends of Auras and she saw them as her own siblings. "Hey you guys", Aura smiled.

"Morning we were coming to get you"! West grinned.

"Good morning Aura", Nico smiled.

"Come on Nico quit being so slow", West pouted.

"I can't help it you're too fast! You're gonna fall down and hurt yourself someday, you know", Nico scowled.

"Heh I'm not a little kid so I'll be ok", West said.

"Ok you two that's enough", Aura chuckled.

"Oh! Today's the day that the card shop is finally going to open! I cant just stand around here and wait like this… I'm going ahead to the hideout"! West smiled.

He then ran off and Nico sighed. "After I just told him it was dangerous to be running around like that", she said, making Aura giggle.

"You should come too Aura. You remember where it is"? Nico asked.

"Yeah at the mountains north of the cross roads", Aura smiled.

Nico smiled and nodded and walked off ahead to catch up with West, Aura watched as she then looked up at the sign again and gave a small sigh as she fixed her hat a bit and walked on to the town.

"Hello Aura".

"Morning Aura".

"Good morning Aura".

Aura waved at the people of Crash Town she would admit she enjoyed her little town but it won't stop her to follow her dream to be a turbo duelist she walked to then reach an Apothecary shop walking in to see a woman around her 30s she had pale blue hair that reached her waist, green eyes, wearing a dark green dress that reaches her ankle with a white collar, black boots, and a brown belt holster. "Hey Thorn", Aura smiled.

"Morning Aura", Thorn smiled.

Aura smiled Thorn was originally from Neo Domino working as a doctor before deciding to move here to open an Apothecary shop why she decided to move in the small town was unknown to Aura but she appreciated all the same when Thorn moved here she became friends with Aura's parents and soon enough became Aura's godmother and helped raised Aura with Klaus when her parents died. "So eggs and bacon as usual"? Thorn smiled.

"Please", Aura smiled, sitting by the counter.

Thorn giggled as she went upstairs of the shop Aura smelled the sweet scent of the herbs and such in the shop it always seemed to calm her and relax her making her forget the weird dream she had as Thorn came back with a plate of eggs and bacon, fork, and a cup of tea. "Thanks again Thorn", Aura smiled taking the plate and cup.

"No problem dear. So what you planning on doing today"? Thorn asked, sitting on the other side of the counter.

"Well I'm gonna meet up with Nico and West at the hideout and probably check out the new Card shop West said it'll open today", Aura said, eating the bacon.

"Oh yeah I heard probably check it out myself later", Thorn smiled.

"Hey Thorn why doesn't grandpa get that I want to be a turbo duelist at the city"? Aura asked.

"Aura I know it's a bit hard but understand Klaus is just looking out for you", Thorn said.

"But still I want to ride on a D-Wheel and become a turbo duelist, I want to feel the wind in my hair when I ride, the excitement, the tournaments, the cheers"! Aura said, but then sighed.

Thorn gently smiled and patted Aura's shoulder. "Aura just give it time you know how Klaus can be sometimes", she said.

"I guess", Aura said, eating her eggs.

"Klaus is just a bit protective dear I mean after you parents died you're all he has left", Thorn said.

Aura twitched and lowered her head with a nod as she finished eating and drained her tea. "Thanks again Thorn for the meal", she said.

"Have fun dear", Thorn waved.

Aura waved back as she left the Apothecary as she then walked off north reaching the mountains she looked at them for a while before reaching the hideout originally Aura, Nico, and West found it by accident 2 years back abandoned before, after cleaning it up a bit, making it their own she went inside it a carpet on the floor, boxes that hold supplies in the corner, a vase that had a bouquet of flowers in it, sleeping bags piled by the box in case they would ever spend the night there, and posters hung on the walls Nico and West were sitting on the floor fixing their decks. "Hey guys", Aura smiled.

"Oh Aura! Hey Nico you mind dueling Aura first? I'm not done with my deck yet", West said.

"Alright. You ok with that Aura"? Nico asked, standing up.

"Fine with me I hope you're ready Nico", Aura smiled.

"I am", Nico smiled back with a nod.

The two stood in front of one another for a moment then quickly got their duel disks and deck set but Aura was faster all set. "I go first Nico", Aura smiled.

"The Lighting Flash strikes again"! West grinned.

Aura chuckled at West using her known nickname. "Lets go then Nico", she said.

"Right", Nico nodded.

"Lets duel"!

"I draw! I summon Aurastar Paladin in attack mode", Aura said.

And appearing on the field was a man with dark blue hair, gold eyes, wearing silver armor lined in pale gold, wielding a sword that had a star mark on the hilt, and emanating a gold aura.

 ** _Aurastar Paladin_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2000_**

 ** _Def Points: 500_**

"Next I place a card facedown and end my turn", she finished.

"My move draw"! Nico said.

"I summon the tuner monster **Twilight Rose Knight** in attack mode".

And the knight tuner appeared on the field.

 **Twilight Rose Knight**

 **Level: 3**

 **Atk Points: 1000**

 **Def Points: 1000**

"When I summon Twilight Rose Knight I can special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand so I summon **Sweet Corn** "!

Twilight Rose Knight raised his sword and the corn like monster appeared on the field.

 **Sweet Corn**

 **Level: 2**

 **Atk Points: 0**

 **Def Points: 0**

"Now I tune my level 3 Twilight Rose Knight with my level 2 Sweet Corn I synchro summon Magical Android"! Nico said.

Twilight Rose Knight became three green rings and Sweet Corn went through and with the green light her synchro monster appeared.

 **Magical Android**

 **Level: 5**

 **Atk Points: 2400**

 **Def Points:** **1700**

"Magical Android attack Paladin"! Nico yelled.

Magical Android then launched an attack at Paladin. "I activate my trap **Negate Attack!** With this your attack is stopped", Aura said.

Magical Android's attack was blocked by a shield and then stepped back. "I place a card facedown and end my turn then Magical Android's effect activates during my end phase I gain 600 LPs for every psychic monster on my field I only have one so I gain 600 LPs", Nico said.

 **Nico's LPs: 4000 – 4600**

"My turn draw! I summon the tuner monster **_Aurastar, Aqua the Water Sage_** in attack mode", Aura said.

And appearing on the field was a young girl with short dark blue hair, violet eyes, wears a sea blue tunic with white stars, black shorts, white boots, holding a blue staff, and blue aura emanating off her.

 ** _Aurastar, Aura the Water Sage_**

 ** _Level: 2_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1100_**

 ** _Def Points: 1800_**

"I tune my level 2 Aqua with my level 4 Paladin! Appear gentle spirit of the earth! Synchro summon! Blossom **_Aurastar Maiden of Nature, Yggdrasil"!_**

In the green light appeared a women with black hair, pale green eyes, wearing a wearing a red and white kimono shirt grazed in stars, dark brown leggings, black boots, wielding a wooden staff, and emanating a green aura.

 ** _Aurastar Maiden of Nature, Yggdrasil_**

 ** _Level: 6_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2300_**

 ** _Def Points: 1700_**

"Why synchro summon a monster that's weaker then Magical Android"? West said confused.

Aura only smiled. "I activate the spell card **Lightning Vortex!** By discarding a card from my hand to the graveyard all your monsters are destroyed", she said.

"What"?! Nico gasped.

Lightning was then shot out of the card hitting Magical Android and destroying it. "The card I sent to the graveyard was **_Aurastar Fan Maiden_** when she is sent to the graveyard by a card effect I can special summon her to the field", Aura said.

And appearing to the field was a women with long black hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, wearing red, white, and pink Japanese armor, black boots, in her hands were blue fans that have star markings, and emanating red aura.

 ** _Aurastar Fan Maiden_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1700_**

 ** _Def Points: 1200_**

"When I have a level 4 or lower monster on my field I can special summon the tuner **_Aurastar Libra_** in attack mode", Aura said.

And on the field appeared an elegant woman with mid back dark brown hair, brown eyes, wears ancient an ancient dress with star patterns, holding gold scales, and emanating purple aura.

 ** _Aurastar Libra_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1500_**

 ** _Def Points: 2000_**

"Three monsters", Nico gulped.

"Yup", Aura smirked.

"Fan Maiden attack Nico directly! Fan Slash"!

Fan Maiden ran and slashed down on Nico. "Ahh"! She cried out.

 **Nico's LPs: 4600 – 2900**

"Now your turn Libra attack Nico! Scales Judgment"!

Libra held up her scales and shot a beam of her purple aura hitting Nico. "Ah", Nico winced.

 **Nico's LPs: 2900 – 1400**

"Ok Yggdrasil end the duel attack Nico"! Aura yelled.

"I activate my trap card! **Limit Reverse!** With this I can special summon a monster with 1000 Atk points or less from my graveyard"! Nico said.

"Yggdrasil's ability activates when a trap card is activated in battle she can negate it and destroy it", Aura said.

"What"?! Nico gasped.

"Go Forbidden Nature"! Aura said.

Yggdrasil tapped her staff and vines shot out from the ground and destroyed the trap card. "Now Yggdrasil, attack Nico directly! Nature's Storm"! Aura yelled.

Yggdrasil twirled her staff and shot out a petal whirlwind hitting Nico. "AHH"! She cried out.

 **Nico's LPs: 1400 – 0**

"And that's that", Aura smiled.

"Aw and here I thought I might get you", Nico sighed.

"Heh well better luck next", Aura smiled, patting Nico's shoulder.

"Ok! I'm all set! I hope you're prepared to lose Aura"! West grinned.

"West you say that every time you duel with Aura and you lose", Nico said, taking a step back to watch.

"This time its different"! West said.

"Well I'm ready when you are West give me your best shot", Aura smiled, already set.

"Right"! West grinned.

They stood in front of one another then swiftly got their duel disks and decks set and like before Aura was first. "Looks like I go first", Aura smiled.

"Yeah", West grinned.

"Duel"!

"I draw! I summon **_Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer_** in attack mode", Aura said.

Appearing on the field was a young girl with short pink hair with green tinting, crystal blue eyes, wearing a green cloak with stars at the hem, white leggings, gray sandals, and emanating a green aura.

 ** _Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1600_**

 ** _Def Points: 1000_**

"Next Tabbi's ability activates when she's been summoned I can special summon a beast or winged beast monster from my hand so I summon **_Aurastar Spirit Bird_** in defense mode ** _"!_**

And appearing next to Tabbi was a spirit like silver bird with star markings on its wings and tail feathers emanating a pale blue aura before going blue in defense mode.

 ** _Aurastar Spirit Bird_**

 ** _Level: 3_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1400_**

 ** _Def Points: 1800_**

"I then place a card facedown and end my turn", Aura finished.

"Then its my turn I draw"! West said.

"I summon **Copycat** in attack mode".

And the monster appeared on the field holding its mirror.

 **Copycat**

 **Level: 1**

 **Atk Points: 0**

 **Def Points: 0**

"Next I activate Copycat's effect! When its summoned it can copy one of your monster's atk and def points! And I choose Tabbi", West said.

 **Copycat**

 **Atk Points: 0 - 1600**

 **Def Points: 0 – 1000**

"Next I activate the spell card **Fissure!** With it you monster with the lowest Atk points is destroyed"! West said.

With a shake of an earthquake Spirit Bird was destroyed. "Spirit Bird"! Aura gasped.

"Now I place a card facedown and end my turn", West grinned.

"Heh not bad West not bad", Aura chuckled.

"My turn draw"!

Aura looked at her hand and smiled. "I summon the tuner monster **_Aurastar Lightning Falcon_** in attack mode", she said.

And appearing to the field was a gold colored falcon giving off a screech it had silver stars in its wings emanating a yellow aura.

 ** _Aurastar Lightning Falcon_**

 ** _Level: 3_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1300_**

 ** _Def Points: 1500_**

"I tune my level 3 Lightning Falcon with my level 4 Tabbi! Appear in a flash of lightning oh warrior of the skies"! Aura said.

"Its coming"! Nico gasped.

"One of Aura's ace"! West gasped.

"Synchro summon! Crash down to the earth! **Lightning Warrior!** Aura yelled.

Lightning roared as the warrior synchro monster appeared on the field Aura's highlights shining by the lightning to glow a gold color.

 **Lightning Warrior**

 **Level: 7**

 **Atk Points: 2400**

 **Def Points: 1200**

"Ready to go Lightning"? Aura asked.

 ** _"Of course Mistress",_** Lightning Warrior nodded with a smile.

Aura grinned as she faced West's awed look. "I activate Aurastar Falcon's effect from the graveyard when it was used to scynchro summon a light attribute monster the monster gains an additional 1000 Atk Points", she said.

A gold aura then surrounded Lightning Warrior as his power went up.

 **Lightning Warrior**

 **Atk Points: 2400 – 3400**

"Now Lightning Warrior attack Copycat! Lightning Punisher"! Aura yelled.

With his knuckles sparking with lightning, Lightning Warrior punched Copycat destroying it. "Ugh"! West winced.

 **West's LPs: 4000 – 2200**

"Now Lightning Warrior's effect activates when he destroys your monster and sends it to the graveyard you take 300 points of damage for every card in your hand", Aura said.

"I have 3 cards", West said.

"So you take 900 points of damage go Lightning Warrior! Lightning Ray"! Aura said.

Through the gem on his chest Lightning Warrior shot out a beam of light toward West making him wince.

 **West's LPs: 2200 – 1300**

"Next I activate Spirit Bird's effect from my graveyard! By removing it from play I can allow one of my monsters to attack again", Aura said.

"What"?! West gasped.

The spirit of the Spirit Bird appeared and flew around Lightning Warrior before disappearing giving Lightning Warrior a pale blue glow. "Now Lightning Warrior, end this duel! Lightning Punisher"! Aura yelled.

Lightning Warrior had his knuckles covered in lightning as he shot in to attack West. "I don't think so! I activate my facedown card **Scapegoat!** With this I summon four scapegoat tokens on my field in defense mode"! West said.

Aura gasped as four scapegoat tokens appeared on West's field in front of Lightning Warrior.

 **Scapegoat Token**

 **Level: 1**

 **Atk Points: 0**

 **Def Points: 0**

"Then we'll attack them then Lightning Warrior attack the scapegoat on the far left"! Aura said.

Lightning Warrior punched one of the scapegoat tokens destroying it. "Since it was in defense mode Lightning Warrior's effect doesn't activate I place a card facedown and end my turn", Aura finished.

"Then its my turn draw! I summon the tuner monster **Turbo Rocket** in attack mode"! West said.

And the turbo tuner appeared on to the field.

 **Turbo Rocket**

 **Level: 2**

 **Atk Points: 0**

 **Def Points: 0**

"Now I tune my level 2 Turbo Rocket with one of my level one scapegoat tokens! I synchro summon **Turbo Cannon"!**

Through the light of a synchro summon the monster appeared on the field.

 **Turbo Cannon**

 **Level: 3**

 **Atk Points: 0**

 **Def Points: 0**

"A monster with 0 Atk points he must be planning something", Aura thought.

"I activate Turbo Cannon's effect! Once per turn I can destroy one of your monsters and you take damage equal to half its attack points"! West grinned.

"No way", Aura gasped.

"Go Turbo Cannon! Cannon Shot"! West yelled.

Turbo Cannon shot out missiles destroying Lightning Warrior. "Lightning Warrior"! Aura gasped.

"Lightning Warrior had 3400 Atk Points so you take 1700 points of damage", West grinned.

Turbo Cannon shot another missile at Aura. "Ugh"! She cried out in pain.

 **Aura's LPs: 4000 – 2300**

"Nice one West"! Nico smiled.

West grinned as Aura took a breath. 'You ok Lightning Warrior'? She asked in her thoughts.

 ** _"Yes that was quite a shot",_** Lightning Warrior said, appearing to her as a spirit.

'Yeah it was don't worry though we'll get him back for it', she assured with a smile.

"I activate my facedown card! **_Aurastar Revival!_** With this I can special summon an Aurastar monster from my graveyard that was used to synchro summon the Synchro monster you destroyed so come back Tabbi"!

"What"?! West gasped.

And the creature tamer monster appeared on the field with a smile.

 ** _Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1600_**

 ** _Def Points: 1000_**

"I end my turn then", West said frowning.

"Then its my turn I draw! Its time to end this Tabbi attack Turbo Cannon! Creature Attack"! Aura yelled.

Tabbi whistled and many creatures appeared attacking and destroying Turbo Cannon. "Ahh"! West cried out.

 **West's LPs: 1300 – 0**

"And that's that", Aura smiled with a nod.

"Aw! I cant believe I lost"! West groaned.

"Don't feel too bad West it was a good play on destroying Lightning Warrior and able to deal me damage something Nico wasn't able to do", Aura smiled.

"Thanks a lot Aura", Nico said sarcastically, making Aura and West laugh.

"Hey let me in too"!

They looked up and Aura looked to see her childhood and best friend Toru coming in having blond hair and blue eyes wearing a black and white shirt over his red and white jacket with black pants and boots and black gloves and was 17.

The two have been friends ever since they could remember both having the same passion on becoming turbo duelists but there was differences between the two one was that Toru had a D-Wheel he had found it in a trash heaps few years ago broken and had been working on fixing it and two was that Toru didn't had an overprotective guardian like Aura with Klaus.

"Toru"! West said then frowned.

"You were the one who said you were too busy putting together your D-Wheel to play with us".

"Oh yeah sorry about that I just gotta finish it so I can hurry up and get to the City"! Toru said sheepishly.

"Yeah you better you keep saying you're gonna be the top D-Wheeler in the world"! West said.

"But since you're here does that mean you finished your D-Wheel"? Nico asked.

"Of course… I haven't! I just stopped by to pick up a tool that I need", Toru said.

"Whaaat? I really want to hurry up and see your D-Wheel"! West said.

Then they all heard doors opening West gasped. "Ah! The card shop is open! I don't have time to be sitting around here talking to you Toru"! He said.

And with that West ran off out of the hideout the three watching him go. "Hey don't say that! Wait… Today is when the card shop opens? I completely forgot", Toru said.

"Can't blame you when you're busy with the D-Wheel", Aura smiled.

"Guess I'll go check it out sometime later", Toru chuckled, then gasped.

"Oh yeah the tool I need".

He then checked the boxes looking inside before finding it. "I'd hate to forget the one thing I came here for anyway I'll see you guys later", he said.

Toru then left the hideout too Nico facing Aura. "Why don't you go check out the card shop too Aura", she said.

"You're not coming"? Aura asked.

"I'll catch up you go on ahead", Nico smiled.

Aura smiled back patting Nico's shoulder and walked off out the hideout she then stopped for a moment looking at the mountains then saw a desert plant taking its leaves she put them to her lips and began blowing a soothing tune of a grass whistle she learned in her earliest memories with her parents as she softly finished. **_"Lovely as always Mistress"._**

Aura smiled at Lightning Warrior and Susanoo as she began to walk. "Thanks I needed to play", she said.

 ** _"Still jealous at your friend"?_** Susanoo asked.

"A bit I mean I'm happy that Toru will make it to the City soon with his D-Wheel I just wish I could do the same", she sighed.

 ** _"It will happen Mistress just have patience",_** Lightning Warrior said.

 ** _"And pray that your stubborn grandfather will let you do so",_** Susanoo said.

"Amen to that to mighty Crimson Dragon above", she muttered with a sigh, fixing her hat she walked on.

* * *

 **Aurasoul: Well there you go everyone the beginning to the story I hope you enjoy it so until next time!**

 **Aura: Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Yugioh 5ds**

 **Aura: Chapter 2 already?**

 **Aurasoul: When I was typing the first chapter of the story I realized it was too long so I cut it in two chapters.**

 **Aura: Oh I see makes sense then.**

 **Aurasoul: Yup so disclaimer anyone?**

 **Aki: I'll do it Aurasoul doesn't own Yugioh 5ds or the game only her OCs and decks.**

 **Aurasoul: Thanks Aki! So I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Aura walked reaching the card shop as West was getting out. "Aura! I think I got some pretty good cards for my deck", West grinned.

"Oh really? Maybe I'll check it out for myself", Aura smiled.

Aura then walked in the card shop seeing the female employees wearing Dark Magician Girl costumes as their uniforms one of them walking to her. "Hello my name is Iranami welcome to the Card Shop", she smiled.

"Thanks", Aura nodded with a smile.

Aura then walked to the front looking at the cards at display. "Hi my name is Narumi. See anything you like"? The other employee asked.

"Just looking", Aura said.

"Well if you see anything you like don't hesitate to tell me", Narumi smiled.

Aura nodded and looked at the cards until one caught her eye getting a good look at it. "Oh you got good eyes that card is Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier it's a very rare card", Narumi said.

"Trishula", Aura hummed.

 ** _"About time you found me"._**

Aura gasped hearing a voice looking at the card shocked. "It… Spoke to me? Usually I can only speak with cards unless I'm holding it or touching the deck yet I could hear it's voice just now", she thought shock.

"Aura"!

Aura gasped and quickly looked up to see West at the door with a stunned face. "You gotta come out quick there's a D-Wheeler outside"! He said.

"What"?! Aura gasped.

She quickly stood up and ran out of the shop and gasped to see a stark gray and black D-Wheel at the center of the square the D-Wheeler getting off still wearing his helmet he wore a black, dark gray, and dark red riding suite and black boots as he took off his black helmet to show a guy in his 20s with dark gray hair, blood red eyes, and tannish skin. "Woah so cool", West said awed.

"If he's riding a D-Wheel he must be from the City. But why is he here"? Aura said in a whisper.

"My name is Dante I'm from Neo Domino City I came here in order to challenge the one that you call the Aurastar Maiden", he said.

Everyone around gasped in surprised quietly speaking to one another for the Aurastar Maiden was actually Aura another one of her nicknames in the town. "Aura", West whispered.

Aura patted his head and walked up the crowd saw this and moved out of the way to let her pass to face Dante. "Why do you want to see the Aurastar Maiden"? She asked.

Dante looked at her. "And who are you"? He asked.

"My name is Aura Flood I'm the Lightning Flash in Crash Town and I'll ask again. Why do you want to see the Aurastar Maiden"? She asked with a hint of ice in her tone.

Dante looked at Aura for a while before he spoke. "That maiden has quite the rep in Satellite even though she's never been there once saying that she's a top notch duelist so I came here to see for myself", he said.

She was surprised by this but then gave a smirk. "I see well then if you wish to duel her then you must duel me no ifs about it", she said.

"I see then I accept your challenge", he said.

"Good but you'll have to duel in our terms", she said.

One of the town's people walked up handing Dante a Gunman's duel disk. "For starters how we decide who goes first is who's the fastest on setting their duel disk and deck", she said.

"I see so it depends on how fast you are", Dante mused.

"That's right", she nodded, then looked to see the sun close to setting and thought.

"We'll have to make the duel quick or the Malcom and Ramon show up".

She looked to see Dante putting on a holster and getting his deck nodding his thanks to the one who gave him the duel disk. "If he's from the city then he must be tough", she thought then smirked.

"Fine with me lets see how tough he is".

"Hey Aura are you sure this is a good idea"? West whispered.

"Don't worry I'll be fine", Aura assured with a smile.

Then Nico showed up surprised seeing the crowd and found Aura and West. "What's going on"? Nico whispered.

"West you explain it looks like my opponent is ready", Aura whispered.

West nodded as Aura stepped up same with Dante facing one another until swiftly they got out their duel disks and set their decks and hands but Aura managed to be first. "I'll be taking the first turn", she said.

"Heh you definitely earned the name Lightning Flash", he smirked.

"Duel"!

"I draw! I summon **_Aurastar Fan Maiden_** in attack mode", Aura said.

And the fan wielder appeared on the field smiling with her red aura blazing.

 ** _Aurastar Fan Maiden_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1700_**

 ** _Def Points: 1200_**

"An Aurastar monster I see so you're the Aurastar Maiden", Dante said, then smirked.

"So what? Lightning Flash is a cover"?

"More like a second nickname I have here I activate the spell card **_Aurastars Summons_** I can activate this when I have at least one Aurastar monster on my field with it I can special summon an Aurastar monster from my hand or deck that's the same level as my monster", Aura said.

"Fan Maiden is a level 4 so from my deck I special summon a level 4 monster, appear **_Aurastar Paladin"!_**

And the paladin monster appeared with his golden aura standing next to Fan Maiden.

 ** _Aurastar Paladin_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2000_**

 ** _Def Points: 500_**

"Next I place a card facedown and end my turn", Aura finished.

"Able to summon two monsters in one turn not bad my turn draw! I summon **_Dark Phantom_** in attack mode", Dante said.

And appearing on the field was a black cloaked phantom the hood covering its face.

 ** _Dark Phantom_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1600_**

 ** _Def Points: 1200_**

"Next I activate my own spell card **_Ghost Call_** with this I can special summon a monster from my hand with Ghost in its name so I special summon the tuner monster **_Ghost Wisp_** in attack mode".

Appearing next to the phantom was a blue wisp that looked transparent.

 ** _Ghost Wisp_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 900_**

 ** _Def Points: 1000_**

"A level monster and tuner", West gasped.

"Now I tune my level 4 Wisp with my level 4 Phantom! Appear from the underworld knight of the king! Synchro summon, arise **_Knight of the Underworld, Grim"!_**

The wisp became 4 green rings as Phantom went through them with the green light of synchro summoning there was a neigh as a knight appeared wearing black armor that was lined in blood red, black helmet that shadowed his face but didn't covered his piercing red eyes, a bloody cape, wielding a black lance, and riding a black skeleton horse its mane made of blue flames.

 ** _Knight of the Underworld, Grim_**

 ** _Level: 8_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2700_**

 ** _Def Points: 2000_**

"Woah! So cool"! West gasped.

"So this is the kind of monsters from the city", Aura thought.

"Now Grim attack Fan Maiden! Death Strike"! Dante yelled.

The horse neighed and galloped as Grim then raised his lance which began to become shrouded in a dark aura and slashed Fan Maiden.

"Fan Maiden", Aura winced.

 **Aura's LPs: 4000 – 3000**

"I place a card facedown and end my turn", Dante finished.

"Then I activate Paladin's effect! When an Aurastar monster is destroyed in battle I can special summon it back to the field"! Aura said.

"Ally Revival"!

Paladin raised his sword and Fan Maiden appeared back to the field. "Now I draw! I summon the tuner monster **_Aurastar Lightning Falcon_** in attack mode", Aura said.

The falcon appeared to the field screeching before landing on Fan Maiden's shoulder.

 ** _Aurastar Lightning Falcon_**

 ** _Level: 3_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1300_**

 ** _Def Points: 1500_**

"Level 3 Lightning Falcon tunes with level 4 Fan Maiden", Aura said, Lightning Falcon flying in the air becoming three green rings as Fan Maiden went through them.

"Appear in a flash of light oh warrior of the skies! Synchro summon, crash down to the Earth! **Lightning Warrior"!**

Appearing on the field replacing Fan Maiden and Lightning Falcon was the warrior monster as lightning could be heard from the summoning some appearing making Aura's highlights glow again.

 **Lightning Warrior**

 **Level: 7**

 **Atk Points: 2400**

 **Def Points: 1200**

"There it is Lightning Warrior"! West grinned.

"But Lightning Warrior doesn't have enough Atk points against Grim", Nico frowned.

"I activate the spell card **Shrink!** With this Grim's Atk points are cut in half until the end phase of this turn", Aura said.

 ** _Knight of the Underworld, Grim_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2700 – 1350_**

"Yes! Now Lightning Warrior's Atk Points are higher", West grinned.

"Lightning Warrior attack Grim! Lightning Punisher"! Aura yelled.

With his fist covered in lightning, Lightning Warrior punched Grim causing an explosion.

 **Dante's LPs: 4000 – 2950**

"Now I activate Lightning Warrior's effect! When destroys a monster and-! What"?! Aura gasped.

The smoke had cleared but to everyone's shock Grim was still there. "How is it still there"?! West gasped.

"Why wasn't Grim destroyed"? Aura questioned.

"Its because of his effect once per turn Grim survives an attack though I still take damage", Dante said.

"So then Aura would have to attack a second time to destroy Grim then", Nico said.

"No way", West said shocked.

"Ugh I end my turn", Aura finished.

"And Grim's Atk points return to normal", Dante said.

 ** _Knight of the Underworld, Grim_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1350 – 2700_**

"I draw I activate the equip spell card **_Reaper's Scythe_** and equip it to Grim with this he gains an additional 400 Atk points".

A scythe appearing in Grim's other hand raising it in the air.

 ** _Knight of the Underworld, Grim_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2700 – 3100_**

"Now Grim attack her Paladin! Death Scythe"!

Grim rode on his horse and with his scythe slashed at Paladin destroying him. "Ugh", Aura winced.

 **Aura's LPs: 3000 – 1900**

"Next I activate the second effect of **_Reaper's Scythe_** when the monster equipped with this card destroys your monster you take damage equal to half its attack points", Dante said.

"What"? Aura gasped.

"Paladin had 2000 Atk Points so that means Aura takes 1000 points of damage", Nico gasped.

"1000 points of damage"?! West said shocked.

"Go Grim! Taken Death"!

Grim then threw his scythe as it spin hitting Aura. "AHH"! She cried out.

"Aura"! Nico and West gasped.

 **Aura's LPs: 1900 – 900**

"I'll end my turn I have to say Aurastar Maiden you don't seem to be giving me much a challenge and here I came all the way"-

"Hahahaha".

Dante looked and was surprised to see Aura laughing as she staggered yet stood. "And what's so funny"? Dante asked.

"It's just I'm having a ton of fun I haven't had a good challenge in a while I'm glad to see that duelists from the city are tough liked I hope and don't worry", she smirked.

"I'm planning on making your trip worth it".

"Aura's getting very serious now"! West grinned.

"Its my turn draw! I activate the spell card **Reload** I send the cards in my hand to my deck and redraw the same amount", Aura said, returning her two cards in her deck as it automatically reshuffled.

Aura then redrew her two cards looking at them and grinned as she looked at the sun. 'It's almost sunset I better end this now. Are you ready Lightning Warrior'? She asked him in her mind.

 ** _'Of course Mistress',_** Lightning Warrior nodded.

Aura grinned before facing Dante. "First I activate my facedown **_Aurastar Replacement_** when one of my Aurastar monsters have been destroyed I can special summon another Aurastar monster from my hand or deck that was the same level as the monster you destroyed", she said.

"So similar to **_Aurastars Summons_** ", Dante thought.

"Paladin was a level 4 monster so, from my hand, I special summon **_Aurastar Phantom_** in attack mode".

Appearing besides Lightning Warrior was a black cloaked figure holding a crystal ball that had a star inside it a dark blue aura emanating from it.

 ** _Aurastar Phantom_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1400_**

 ** _Def Points: 1700_**

"I don't see the point of summoning it", Dante said.

"That's because he wont be staying here for long", Aura smiled.

"I release Lightning Warrior and Phantom"!

"Release"? Dante said shock.

Both Lightning Warrior and Phantom were enveloped in rainbow spheres becoming one storm clouds forming as it wrapped around the sphere. "Here it comes"! West gasped.

"Mighty deity who protects us in the mightiest storms I summon you! Come forth, **_God of Storms Susanoo"!_**

Blue lightning shot down as the clouds were blown away to show a man with dark blue hair, black eyes, wearing white, red, and dark blue robes storm like blue markings on his cheek, and a floating iron hoop on his back that had the heavens symbol on it.

 ** _God of Storms, Susanoo_**

 ** _Level: 8_**

 ** _Atk Points: 3000_**

 ** _Def Points: 2000_**

"There it is! Aura's second ace monster Susanoo"! West said excitedly.

"Impressive but its 100 Atk Points short to match Grim", Dante said.

"I activate Susanoo's effect! When he's been summoned to the field all your monsters are destroyed and you take 500 points of damage for everyone", Aura smirked.

"What"?! Dante gasped.

'Are you ready Susanoo'? Aura smirked.

 ** _'As always',_** Susanoo smirked.

"Heh now Susanoo! Storm's Judgement"!

Susanoo snapped his fingers and a storm raged destroying Grim inflicting damage on Dante. "UGH"! Dante winced.

 **Dante's LPs: 2950 – 2450**

"Lets end the duel Susanoo! Heaven's Storm"! Aura yelled.

Susanoo raised his iron hoop and it glow dark blue and a large storm shot out of it hitting Dante. "AHH"! He cried out flung back.

 **Dante's LPs: 2450 – 0**

"And that's how its done", she smirked.

"Yay! You won Aura"! West cheered, running to her.

"That was a great duel Aura", Nico smiled.

"Thanks you guys", Aura smiled, patting both their heads.

"Indeed it was a great duel".

They looked up to see Dante walking to them with a smile. "You far passed my expectations Aura you're truly an extraordinary duelist", Dante said, putting out his hand to her.

"Heh thanks", Aura smiled, taking his hand in a handshake.

The crowd cheered and clapped by the great duel Aura feeling a bit embarrassed. "Well its best I leave now", Dante said.

"You're leaving already"? Aura asked surprised.

"The only reason I came here was to duel you the Aurastar Maiden now that I have done so I'll be returning to Neo Domino City so until we meet again Aura Flood and I hope the next time we duel it will be a riding duel", Dante smiled.

Dante then put on his helmet and got on his D-Wheel revving the engine he sped off out of the town as they watched him go. "Wow what a guy", Aura said, then looked up and gasped.

"Shit! Its just about sunset. Can you two go home by yourselves"?

"We'll be fine", West nodded.

"Home isn't too far don't worry Aura", Nico smiled.

"Alright see you guys", Aura said, hugging the two.

The siblings then walked off as the residents of Crash Town went in their homes not wanting to be caught up with the fights with Malcom and Ramon families Aura was about to do the same.

"Wait"!

Aura turned to see Narumi from the Card Shop run to her. "Hey I know you're new but you should head back inside quickly", Aura said.

"I know I'll be quick here", Narumi said, holding out something.

Aura looked and gasped to see Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier in Narumi's hands. "Wait your giving this to me"? Aura asked shocked.

"I saw you looking at this card and the boss thought it would be nice to let you have it as a thank you for the awesome duel", Narumi smiled.

"I… I don't know", Aura said unsure.

"I wont go inside unless you take it", Narumi said firmly.

"Ack ok I'll take it", Aura sighed, taking the card.

"Thanks".

"No thank you Aura", Narumi smiled, before running off back to the shop.

Aura sighed as she began walking home looking at the card. 'So we properly meet I'm Aura', she thought.

Then the spirit of Trishula appeared next to her. **_'Hello Aura it'll be a pleasure battling beside you',_** Trishula said.

'Same', Aura nodded with a smile.

Then Aura reached her house walking in. "I'm home"! She called.

"Ah you're home Aura. Listen you're not busy tomorrow right"? Klaus asked from his seat.

"Hmm… No I don't think so", Aura said shaking her head.

"Good cause tomorrow I'll be going to Satellite to get some stuff and you'll come with me", he said.

Aura gasped at this. "Are you serious?! Awesome! Maybe I might even get to meet Team Satisfaction", Aura said happily.

People in Crash Town have heard of many things from Satellite including of the renowned dueling gang Team Satisfaction, West looks up to them as idols while Aura respects them as amazing duelists. "Then make sure you turn in early we'll leave bright and early tomorrow", Klaus said.

"Ok got it", Aura nodded with a smile.

"Good now lets have dinner", he said.

"I'm on it", she grinned, going to the kitchen to start cooking far off in the desert Dante rode on his D-Wheel back to the city thinking back to his duel with Aura he gave a smirk. "Aura Flood, she may not be ready yet but she's getting there soon enough she'll be ready until then".

* * *

 **Aurasoul: And there you go and so next chapter Aura will be going to Satellite and will be meeting a duel gang we all are familiar with.**

 **Aura: Yeah so until then read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 3 of Yugioh 5ds! And thank Crimson I wrote these chapters out.**

 **Aura: Keeps yourself organized.**

 **Aurasoul: Indeed it does so I don't own Yugioh 5ds not the anime or the game cause if I did I would've got Yusei and Aki together unlike the writers!**

 **Aura: She's never letting that go so enjoy guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Aura had woken up bright and early the next day making sure her braid was fixed in her ribbon and put on her hat and made sure she had her deck and duel disk she nodded then walked out of the house to see Klaus waiting. "Good to see you up lets go", he said.

She nodded and before they could even leave though.

"Aura"!

They turned to see Toru running to them. "Ugh how can you be so loud in the morning", Klaus muttered to himself.

"What do you want Toru"?

"I need a favor since you guys are heading to the city. Mind getting a D-Wheel part for me"? Toru asked.

"I have to get supplies let Aura handle it", Klaus said.

"Alright I'm counting on you Aura", Toru said, handing her money and paper of the name of the part and brand.

"Don't worry Toru I'll get the part you need", Aura promised with a smile.

"Alright let's get going Aura", Klaus said.

"Right see ya Toru tell Nico, West, and Thorn where I am", Aura said.

"Got it", Toru nodded.

They fist bumped before Aura left with Klaus leaving the town.

* * *

Aura walked down the road of Satellite, Aura looked around as they walked. "I have to go get supplies you need to get Toru's stuff so we'll meet up here once we're done. Got it"? Klaus said.

"Relax grandpa I got it", Aura smiled with a nod.

"Heh just be careful", he smiled back.

She smiled and walked off looking around giving a low whistle as she walked until she then noticed a little girl looking around frantically worried Aura walked to her. "Hey you ok"? Aura asked her.

"Oh! Excuse me have you seen Crow anywhere"? The girl asked quickly.

"Crow"? Aura asked, than thought.

"Where have I heard that name before"?

"Huh? You don't know Crow? He's got spiky orange hair and he's gone missing he's such a bother. Can you help me find him"? The girl asked.

"Of course I'll help you", Aura smiled.

"Thanks! I didn't get that far… I mean he couldn't have gone that far! Well come on lets go"! The girl said cheerfully.

Aura chuckled as they walked. "Say I never got your name", Aura said.

"Oh I'm Lillie. What's your name"? She asked.

"Aura", Aura said.

"That's a pretty name I never seen you before. Are you new here"? Lillie asked.

"Yeah I'm from a town that's pretty far from here", Aura said.

"What's it like there"? Lillie asked curiously.

"It's really just a town in the middle of barren land but the people are kind with great duelists", Aura smiled.

"Wow", Lillie said in wonder.

The two then walked around a corner and Lillie gasped Aura looked to see an orange spiked haired guy looking around frantically Lillie ran to him Aura following. "Waah! Crow"! Lillie cried hugging him.

"Lillie! I was worried about you! You weren't at home and all", Crow said.

"That… That woman she", Lillie sniffed.

"What about her"? Crow asked.

"She… She"…! Lillie was too upset to finish.

"What?! Why you! How dare you kidnap such a small child! I won't forgive you"! Crow yelled.

"What?! No wait it's not what you think", Aura began.

"Come on! Get your guard up kidnapper"! Crow yelled, getting out his duel disk.

"N-no", Lillie began.

"It's ok Lillie he won't listen until we duel", Aura assured with a smile.

She then got out her pistol like duel disk setting it and inserting her deck Crow and Lillie looking surprised to see her duel disk before Crow got serious.

"Duel"!

"I'll go first I draw! I summon **_Aurastar Paladin_** in attack mode", Aura said.

And the Paladin appeared on the field wielding his sword.

 ** _Aurastar Paladin_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2000_**

 ** _Def Points: 500_**

"Next I place a card facedown and end my turn", Aura finished.

 ** _"Mistress are you sure this is wise"?_** Lightning Warrior asked.

'Just because this is a misunderstanding there's no way I'm holding back', she told him.

"My turn, draw! I summon **Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame** in attack mode", Crow said.

And in blue flames the monster appeared on the field.

 **Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 1800**

 **Def Points: 1200**

"Next I special summon **Blackwing - Bora the Spear** "!

And the second Blackwing monster appeared next to Shura.

 **Blackwing - Bora the Spear**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 1700**

 **Def Points: 800**

"I can special summon Bora the Spear if there's a Blackwing on the field next I use the spell card **Raptor Wing Strike!** I return one face up Blackwing monster on my field to my deck and add one Blackwing monster from my deck to my hand", Crow said.

"Huh? Why do that"? Aura thought confused.

"I return Bora to my deck and choose **Blackwing - Breeze the Zephry** to go to my hand", Crow said.

Bora disappeared from the field going back to Crow's deck and Breeze going to his hand. "Next Breeze's effect activates if this card was added from my deck to my hand by a spell, trap, or monster effect I can special summon it from my hand", Crow smirked.

And appearing beside Shura was a small red and yellow Blackwing monster.

 **Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr**

 **Level: 3**

 **Atk Points: 1100**

 **Def Points: 300**

"A level 3 tuner and level 4 monster", Aura said.

"That's right I tune my level 3 Zephyr with my level 4 Shura"! Crow said, Zephyr becoming three green rings and Shura going through them.

"Darkened gales, become the wings that will soar to heavens synchro summon! **Blackwing Armored Wing** "!

Aura gasped as the Blackwing synchro monster appeared on the field.

 **Blackwing Armored Wing**

 **Level: 7**

 **Atk Points: 2500**

 **Def Points: 1500**

"Now Blackwing Armored Wing, attack Aurastar Paladin! Black Hurrincane"!

Black winds surrounded Blackwing Armored Wing as he flew in and punched Paladin destroying him. "Ugh"! Aura winced.

 **Aura's LPs: 4000 – 3500**

"I activate my trap card **Call of the Haunted!** With this I bring back Paladin from the graveyard"! Aura said.

And Paladin returned back on the field with a scowl. "Hmph I place a card facedown end my turn", Crow finished.

"My turn then, draw! I summon **_Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer_** in attack mode".

And appearing next to Paladin was Tabbi with a bright smile.

 ** _Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1600_**

 ** _Def Points: 1000_**

"Next I activate Tabbi's effect when she's been summoned to the field I can special summon a beast or winged beast monster from my hand so I summon the tuner monster **_Aurastar Scarlet Leopard_** in attack mode"!

And a scarlet furred leopard appeared on the field with amber eyes, black star markings on its fur, and emanating a red aura.

 ** _Aurastar Scarlet Leopard_**

 ** _Level: 3_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1200_**

 ** _Def Points: 500_**

"I'll show you my own black feathered monster I tune my level 3 Scarlet Leopard with my level 4 Tabbi"! Aura yelled, as the scarlet leopard became three green rings Tabbi jumped to go through them.

"Fallen angel graze your wings and defeat your enemy, synchro summon! **_Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel"!_**

The light of synchro summoning disappeared and they heard wings flap and saw black feathers fall a man appearing before them with powerful black wings he had stark white hair, blood red eyes, wearing black and dark red armor the pentagram symbol lined in gold on his armor wielding an onyx spear as a dark red and black aura emanated from him.

 ** _Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel_**

 ** _Level: 7_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2500_**

 ** _Def Points: 2000_**

"Wow", Lillie said awed.

"A synchro user too but they have equal Atk points. Are you looking for self destruction"? Crow questioned.

"I activate the equip spell card **_Aura Hero Blade_** and equip it to my Paladin"!

A second sword appeared in Paladin's hand that glowed in a white aura. "With this Paladin gains an additional 500 Atk Points for every Aurastar monster in my graveyard", Aura said.

"What"? Crow gaped.

"I have two Aurastar monsters in my graveyard so Paladin gains an additional 1000 Atk Points", Aura said.

 ** _Aurastar Paladin_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2000 – 3000_**

"3000 Atk Points"! Crow gaped.

"Now Paladin, attack Blackwing Armored Wing! Cross Spirit Slash"! Aura yelled.

Paladin jumped about to strike. "Too bad for you but when Armored Wing battles he isn't destroyed in battle and I take 0 battle damage", Crow smirked.

"Heh then it's a good thing I equipped Paladin with that sword", Aura smirked.

"What"? Crow questioned.

"When my attacking monster is equipped with Aura Hero Blade your monster's effects are negated", Aura explained.

"What?! If that's the case I activate my trap card **Dust Tornado!** With this I can destroy one of your traps or spell cards on your field I choose Aura Hero Sword"! Crow yelled.

"What"?! Aura gasped.

A tornado blew at Paladin destroying the second sword lowering his Atk points. "And I'm also allowed to set a card facedown and now Paladin's Atk points go back to normal", Crow said.

 ** _Aurastar Paladin_**

 ** _Atk Points: 3000 – 2000_**

"Blackwing Armored Wing, Black Hurricane"!

Armored Wing punched Paladin once again destroying him.

 **Aura's LPs: 3500 – 3000**

"Ugh I place a card facedown and end my turn", Aura finished.

"Then it's my turn draw! Blackwing Armored Wing attack Bloodedge! Black Hurricane"!

"I activate my trap! **Negate Attack!** With this your monster's attack is negated", Aura said, a shield appearing before Bloodedge protecting him from the attack.

"Then I end my turn", Crow said.

Aura frowned. "His Armored Wing can't be destroyed in battle and he doesn't take any battle damage so meaning I would have to destroy it with either a monster effect, spell, or trap I have an idea to do so but I would need one more card to make it work", she thought.

 ** _"Better not be giving up now Mistress",_** Bloodedge said, looking at her with a smirk.

She looked back and smirked. 'Never, well here goes', she thought.

"It's my move draw"!

She looked at the card and smiled. "It's here", she said.

"Huh"? Crow questioned.

"I activate the spell card **Pot of Greed** which lets me draw two cards next I activate another spell card **Monster Reincarnation** by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard I can add a monster from my graveyard to my hand so I send Aurastar Fan Maiden from my hand to the graveyard to add Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer to my hand next I activate Fan Maiden's effect when she's been sent to the graveyard by a monster effect, spell, or trap I can special summon her to my field so appear Fan Maiden"!

And the fan wielder appeared on the field next to Bloodedge with a smirk.

 ** _Aurastar Fan Maiden_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1700_**

 ** _Def Points: 1200_**

"Now I summon Tabbi on my field", Aura said.

Tabbi appeared on the field with a smile next to Fan Maiden.

 ** _Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1600_**

 ** _Def Points: 1000_**

"Now I activate Tabbi's effect when summoned I can special summon a beast or winged beast monster so I summon the tuner **_Aurastar Turquoise Jaguar_** in attack mode".

And appearing on the field was a turquoise colored jaguar with silver, star shaped spots violet eyes and emanating a blue aura.

 ** _Aurastar Turquoise Jaguar_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1400_**

 ** _Def Points: 1000_**

"Summoning three monsters all in once", Crow thought stunned, as Aura smirked.

"And I'm not done yet I tune my level 4 Jaguar with my level Tabbi"! She said, as Turquoise Jaguar becoming 4 green rings as Tabbi went through them.

"Guardian angel, graze your wings and bring peace! Synchro summon, **_Aurastar Lillian Guardian Angel_** "!

In the light of synchro there was sounds of wings flapping as now white feathers fell Bloodedge having a smile as appearing on the field next to him was a women with midnight black hair, teal eyes, wearing white and light blue robes with star patterns, a crystal sword in her hand, and emanating a light blue and white aura.

 ** _Aurastar Lillian Guardian Angel_**

 ** _Level: 8_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2600_**

 ** _Def Points: 2000_**

"Pretty", Lillie gasped, Crow stunned by the other angel.

"You see Bloodedge and Lillian are two sides of the same coin and yet rely on one another to activate their second ability", Aura explained.

"Their second ability"? Crow questioned.

"I'll show you first I activate Bloodedge's effect when Lillian is on the field he gains an additional 1000 Atk Points"! Aura said.

Bloodedge's aura twined with Lillian's as his power rose.

 ** _Aurastar Bloodedge Fallen Angel_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2500 – 3500_**

"3500 Atk Points"?! Crow gasped.

"Next Lillian's effect activates! When Bloodedge is on the field your monsters' effects are negated"! Aura smirked.

"What"?! Crow gaped.

"Effect Block"! Aura said.

Lillian shot a beam of light at Armored Wing forming white chains around it. "Armored Wing"! Crow gasped.

"Ok Bloodedge attack Armored Wing! Dark Onslaught"! Aura yelled.

Bloodedge flew and strike Armed Wing destroying it. "Ugh"! Crow winced.

 **Crow's LPs: 4000 – 3000**

"Now Lillian, attack Crow directly! Light Flash Strike"!

Lillian flew to Crow with speed and elegance making Crow gasp as her sword glowed white and she slashed him. "AH"! He cried out.

 **Crow's LPs: 3000 – 400**

"Ugh I still have LPs left", Crow winced.

"Not for long you won't I activate Lillian's other effect when she attacks you directly you take 300 points of damage for every Aurastar monster on my field", Aura said.

"What"?! Crow gasped.

"Bloodedge, Lillian, and Fan Maiden make a total of 900 points of damage. End the duel now Lillian! Light Shot"! Aura yelled.

Lillian flew up and launched a beam of light at Crow. "AHH"! Crow cried out.

 **Crow's LPs: 400 – 0**

"And that's that", Aura sighed in relief, as her monsters disappeared.

"You're not bad… But I won't forgive you for what you did"! Crow said angrily.

Before Aura could speak Lillie stepped up. "Crow you're so stupid! What are you talking about?! Aura helped me get here"! She said annoyed.

Crow gasped and looked at Lillie shocked then at Aura. "What?! But didn't you… Try to kidnap her"? He asked.

"No I was only helping her find you", Aura said.

"You've got it all wrong Crow"! Lillie added.

"Oh man seriously"? Crow groaned, and then scowled at Lillie.

"But its cause you were crying so much! Just explain whats going on"!

"But…, But… I was so lonely… And so scared… And suddenly"…

Lillie then began explaining to Crow on how she met Aura and what had happened once she finished Crow sighed walking to Aura. "Hey sorry about that… You were so kind to Lillie and I mistook you for a nasty person let me apologize ok"? Crow said.

"Crow its ok in the circumstances I can understand you misunderstanding the whole situation so no big deal", Aura assured with a smile.

"Waah"!

They both jumped and looked to see Lillie crying again. "Waah! You're so stupid Crow"! She yelled, running off.

Crow gasped."Hey, hey Lillie! This has gotten serious", he said, before turning to Aura.

"Sorry! Right now it's impossible but I really will apologize and thanks again. What's your name"?

"My name is Aura", she said smiling.

"Aura? I'm Crow but you already knew that for now this is saying sorry please take it", Crow said, holding out a card.

Aura took it and looked at it to be Blackwing Blizzard the Far North. "Crow I can't accept this", she began holding out the card, but Crow interrupted.

"It's fine really I insist", Crow grinned, pushing the hand back and patted it with his other hand.

"See ya, Aura"!

Crow then ran off after Lillie, Aura watched him go stunned as she looked at the card in her hand as Blizzard's spirit appeared and landed on her shoulder she then had a small smile and patted the winged beast making it coo. **_"Are you alright Mistress"?_** Lightning Warrior asked.

"I… I think so but I can't help but I heard of Crow before", she said before shrugging.

"Whatever, I better go find someplace to find Toru's D-Wheel part".

* * *

 **Aurasoul: And there we go all done!**

 **Aura: So I met Crow first huh.**

 **Aurasoul: Yeah don't worry though you'll see Yusei, Jack, and Kiryu next chapter so read and review everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 4 of Yugioh 5ds Over the Nexus!**

 **Aura: Where have you been?**

 **Aurasoul: School that's where and its killing me! So disclaimer?**

 **Yusei: I'll have a go. Aurasoul doesn't own Yugioh 5ds only her OCs like Aura.**

 **Aurasoul: Yeah believe me if I did own it I would've got Yusei and Aki together like they should've been in the show! The writers screwed me good!**

 **Aura: Ok well on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Aura walked around but unfortunately couldn't find a D-Wheel shop anywhere so decided to ask for some help when a man walked to her. "Hey I don't think I've seen you around here. Looking for something"? He asked.

"Yeah a shop for D-Wheel parts for someone", Aura said.

"D-Wheel parts for someone? Well I know just the place come with me", he said.

She followed him for a while until they reached a small building. "This is the shop they have other stuff apart from D-Wheel parts but it's all high quality if you tell them Gordon sent you they'll treat you well", the man, Gordon, said then walked off.

Aura was unsure whether or not to trust him but she knew this might be the only place for D-Wheel parts she sighed and then walked in to see a guy with a Mohawk there. "What is it? You want something"? He asked.

"Yeah D-Wheel parts a guy named Gordon told me you'd have some", she said.

"Gordon sent you? Hehehe, welcome. What are you looking for"? He asked.

"Do you have this kind of part"? She asked, handing him the note Toru gave her.

He took the note and looked at it to read. "This? Hold on a minute", he said, giving Aura the note back.

The guy walked to a shelf looking around muttering. "It's around here somewhere… Oh here it is".

He walked to Aura and gave her the part of a CPU. "Thanks", she said, giving him the money.

"Come back anytime if there's anything you need I'll give you a good discount", the guy said.

Aura tipped her hat placing the CPU in her pocket as she walked out of the shop. "I got the part and still got some time maybe I can find Team Satisfaction", she thought with a light chuckle.

Then someone pushed her she looked to see Gordon running. "Didn't even apologize…! What"?!

She searched her pockets and gasped. "He stole the CPU! That son of a"! She growled.

Aura quickly ran after Gordon with speed she had pride of her speed the second reason for her nickname Lightning Flash then she saw him run into a building she quickly ran to it but someone blocked her way forcing her to back up. "Hey what do you think you're doing wandering into someone's house without permission"! He yelled.

"Look I don't want trouble I need to follow a guy with a bowl cut who went in there", Aura said.

"Huh? A dude with a bowl cut? I haven't seen him"! The guy said.

"Now get outta here"!

"Not until I get my stuff back"! Aura growled.

"If you're not leaving I guess I'll have to teach you a thing or two about strength", he smirked.

Then one guy appeared on the left another on the right Aura growled being trapped getting ready to fight.

"Come on now… Can you be any more stereotypical"?

They all gasped and looked Aura grew wide eyed to see Kiryu and Yusei there. "Anyway surely this area's been under control by our Team Satisfaction eh"? Kiryu said.

"Team Satisfaction"! Aura gasped shocked.

"More importantly we can't let a villain like him run wild", Yusei said.

"Huh?! Who are you guys"?! The guy questioned angrily.

"We just introduced ourselves you're not just bad, but stupid too apparently".

They turned to see Jack there on the other side the sinister guy growled. "What?! What the heck is a team whatchamacallit"?! He questioned.

"Team Satisfaction the duel team that has liberated Satellite you really are stupid", Aura smirked.

"Hm she knows about us yet you guys don't well we're going to have to teach you aren't we", Jack said with a smirk.

"Hey you"!

Aura looked up to face Kiryu. "You're chasing the guy that went inside right? Go on we got it from here"! He yelled.

"Thanks"! Aura said.

Aura ran inside the building looking around finding a door she opened it to see Gordon who jumped and turned to face her in shock. "You! Give me back my part"! Aura said angrily.

"Ugh! What were they doing"?! Gordon muttered.

"You know in this town it's the victims who are to blame think of it as a lesson and move on".

"I don't think so", Aura growled.

"Ok then duel me to win those parts back", Gordon said.

"You're on", Aura said, getting her duel disk set.

"Duel"!

"I'll start this duel draw! I summon **Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier** in attack mode", Gordon said.

A woman appeared on the field.

 **Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 1700**

 **Def Points: 900**

"And I end my turn", Gordon finished.

"My turn, draw! I summon **_Aurastar Moon Dancer_** in attack mode", Aura said.

And appearing on the field was a woman with black hair, night blue eyes, wearing dark blue, black, and silver dancer clothes as she twirled and bowed.

 ** _Aurastar Moon Dancer_**

 ** _Level: 3_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1400_**

 ** _Def Points: 1800_**

"Next I activate Moon Dancer's effect when she's been summoned on the field you take 300 points of damage I have a total of 5 so you take 1500 points of damage", Aura smirked.

"What"? Gordon gaped.

"Moon Dancer, New Moon Dance"! Aura yelled.

A new moon was under Gordon as Moon Dancer danced and black sparkles fell on him making him wince as his LPs decreasing.

 **Gordon's LPs: 4000 – 2500**

"Next I activate the spell card **Double Summon** with this I can summon another monster on my field I summon **_Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer_** in attack mode", Aura said.

And the creature tamer cheerfully appeared on the field with a happy smile.

 ** _Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1600_**

 ** _Def Points: 1000_**

"Next Tabbi's effect activates when she's been summoned I can special summon a beast or winged beast monster from my hand", Aura said.

She looked at her hand and looked surprised for a moment but then smiled. "I summon **Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North** in attack mode", she said.

And the Blackwing monster appeared on the field flying and landed on Tabbi's shoulder.

 **Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North**

 **Level: 2**

 **Atk Points: 1300**

 **Def Points: 0**

"Now I tune my level 2 Blizzard with my level 4 Tabbi and my level 3 Moon Dancer"!

Gordon gasped to see a silver seal appear under him as cold wind blew. "Break from your seal and freeze all your opponents to the core! Synchro summon, freeze them all! **Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier"!**

The seal shattered and a silver light shot out from it to show to be the dragon as she let out a piercing screech.

 **Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier**

 **Level: 9**

 **Atk Points: 2700**

 **Def Points: 2000**

"Now I activate Trishula's effect! When she's been synchro summoned she can remove from play a card from your field, hand, and graveyard", Aura smirked.

"What"?! Gordon said shocked.

"Trishula use Removal Zero"! Aura yelled.

Trishula screeched as she launched out three ice blast one from each of the dragon heads on her back and one of her own freezing Dance Princess before she was destroyed and freezing Gordon's middle card making him discard it as his face paled in the state he's in. "Your field is wide open go Trishula attack him directly! Tri Ice Blast"! Aura yelled.

Trishula's two head's rose along with her own mouths opened as they shot out beams of ice hitting Gordon. "AHHHH"! He yelled out.

 **Gordon's LPs: 2500 – 0**

Aura walked to Gordon with a cold glare making him cry out in fear. "Now I won't say this again give me the CPU", she growled.

"Y-yes ma'am", he said, quickly giving her the part.

She took it and placed it back in her pocket turning and walked off Gordon watching her go in fear. "So that was the Aurastar Priestess", he thought with a gulp.

As Aura walked out of the room Trishula appeared before her looking amused. **_"Don't you think that was a bit too much"?_** Trishula asked.

'This will teach him not to steal especially from me', Aura thought back in retort.

Trishula gave a laugh as she then disappeared Aura walking out the building to see Yusei and Kiryu facing the sinister guy. "Just like that! Weak and pathetic you see", Kiryu yelled.

"Ugh can't you just forget about me"?! The man yelled, running off.

Aura chuckled walking to them as they turned to face her. "Did you catch the guy you were after"? Kiryu asked.

"Yeah he tried to steal my D-Wheel part when he was also the same guy who told me where to get it", Aura said.

"I see so he told you about the store and stole the parts from you", Yusei said in understanding.

"It's a common trick in this town but the important thing is you got it back", Kiryu smiled.

"Exactly oh I haven't introduce myself yet my name is Yusei Fudo", Yusei said.

"And I'm Kiryu Kyosuke. And you are"? Kiryu asked.

"I'm Aura Guardian Flood pleasure to meet you", she smiled, dipping her hat.

"Aura? Good name", Yusei said.

"The guy who was with us is Jack".

"And with one more member we're"-

"Team Satisfaction the team who united all of Satellite", Aura finished for Kiryu with a smile.

"So you heard of us"? Kiryu asked surprised.

"You guys made quite a name for yourselves everyone in my hometown has heard of you and one of my friends is a big fan of yours", Aura smiled, thinking of West.

"Wow never thought we were that famous", Kiryu chuckled.

"Aura is it alright if I took a look at the D-Wheel part you bought"? Yusei asked.

"Sure", Aura said, handing him the CPU.

Yusei took it examining it and then frowned. "This is bad this is a fake and it was made this way intentionally", he said.

Aura and Kiryu gasped in shock. "What?! Really"?! Kiryu questioned shocked.

"Yeah as far as I can see it's just junk stuck together", Yusei said.

"You got to be kidding me", Aura groaned.

"I can't forgive them for selling this stuff"! Kiryu said angrily.

"Aura! Show us where the shop is let's pay them a visit"!

Aura looked surprised but nodded guiding them to where the shop was. "This should be it"! Kiryu said.

He then ran in Aura and Yusei could hear him yelling. "So it's you! You're the crook who sells fake parts"!

"Oh Kiryu! What are you talking about"? They heard the Mohawk guy said, hoping to sound innocent.

"Stop acting all innocent! I know you're the culprit"!

"Nooo"!

Aura and Yusei then heard noises from inside. "I think we better wait here", Yusei said.

"Yeah", Aura nodded in agreement.

They stood waiting in silence only the noise inside was heard until Yusei spoke. "So Aura you're not from around here are you", he said.

"Huh? Oh no I'm actually from a town west from here probably a day long travel at best", she said.

"So you only came here to get the D-Wheel part"? He asked.

"Not exactly my grandpa had to come here to buy supplies and I decided to come too but before we left my friend caught up with us asking if I could the D-Wheel part for him", she explained.

"So he's building a D-Wheel"? Yusei asked surprised.

"More like repairing he found a busted one in the dump a year or two ago and has been rebuilding it since planning on going to the city to become a pro D-Wheeler", she said, with a soft sigh.

"And I take it you want to be a D-Wheeler too"? Yusei asked with a small smile.

Aura grew wide eyed and lowered her hat slightly. "It's been my lifelong dream to be one but my grandpa keeps telling me to give it up saying it's a lost cause", she sighed.

"Do you believe that"? He asked.

She was silent for a bit until she faced him with a bright smile her teal eyes shimmering. "No someday I will go to the city too and become a pro D-Wheeler and prove my grandpa wrong", she said.

Yusei smiled and nodded they then looked up and saw Kiryu walking out and gave Aura the money back as she thanked him. "We got your money back but I don't see any official products around here", Kiryu said.

"Well this is just great", she sighed.

"You need those parts don't you Aura", Kiryu said.

"Yeah it's for a friend of mine", she said.

"Wait did your friend gave you a name for a product written or something like that"? Yusei asked.

Aura looked at Yusei surprised but nodded getting out the memo Toru gave her and handed it to Yusei he took it and read it for a moment. "I think I can help you", he said.

"Really"? Aura gasped hopeful.

"Yeah. Are you good on time"? Yusei asked.

Aura got out an old pocket watch she had gotten as a gift from Klaus checking the time. "Yeah I am", she nodded.

"Then hang on a moment I'll get them for you soon", Yusei said.

"Thanks Yusei"! Aura said smiling happily.

"Yusei smiled back and then ran off Kiryu gave a smile. "And he's gone I haven't seen Yusei so full of life in a long time", he remarked.

Aura looked at Kiryu then gasped. "Hey Kiryu do you know where I can find Jack"? She asked.

"Jack? Oh you want to thank him", he said.

"Yeah since he helped me back there too I want to thank him properly", she said.

"Well knowing Jack I guess he's at the new card shop location north at the bowling alley", he said.

"Thanks Kiryu", she smiled.

Aura then walked off going north like Kiryu said and then finding Jack. "Oh Jack"! She called out, walking to him.

Jack looked up to see Aura. "Oh it's you", he said.

"Yeah I wanted to thank you for helping me back there so thank you", she said with a curtsy.

"You came to say thanks? What a polite girl you are", he smiled.

"Oh well", she said a bit embarrassed.

"But since you're a duelist instead of thanks how about a duel with me instead", he suggested.

"Eh?! Really? That's would be awesome! I accept oh by the way my name is Aura, Aura Guardian Flood", she said.

"Nice to meet you so you ready"? He asked, setting his duel disk.

"Yeah", she grinned, setting her duel disk.

"Duel"!

* * *

 **Aurasoul: And there we go!**

 **Yusei: Don't you think that was a bit overkill Aura?**

 **Aura: Hey he tried to mess with me there's going to be no mercy!**

 **Aurasoul: So true so next chapter Aura will be dueling the rest of Team Satisfaction so until next time!**

 **Aura: Read and review it gives her energy to keep typing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 5 of Yugioh 5ds Over the Nexus!**

 **Aura: And also happy birthday Aurasoul!**

 **The others: Happy birthday!**

 **Aurasoul: Thanks everyone! So disclaimer please?**

 **Crow: I'll go! Aurasoul doesn't own Yugioh 5ds only OCs like Aura.**

 **Aurasoul: Thanks Crow so now lets get started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"I'll go first draw! I summon **_Aurastar Paladin_** in attack mode", Aura said.

And the paladin duel monster appeared onto the field.

 ** _Aurastar Paladin_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2000_**

 ** _Def Points: 500_**

"Next I place a card facedown and end my turn", she finished.

"My turn draw I summon **Blizzard Dragon** in attack mode", Jack said.

The ice blue and white dragon appeared on the field giving a roar.

 **Blizzard Dragon**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 1800**

 **Def Points: 1000**

"Next I place two cards facedown and end my turn", he finished.

"My turn, draw! I summon the tuner monster **_Aurastar_** **_Lightning Falcon_** in attack mode", she said.

And the falcon tuner appeared on the field flying and landing on Paladin's shoulder.

 ** _Aurastar Lightning Falcon_**

 ** _Level: 3_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1300_**

 ** _Def Points: 1500_**

"Now I tune my level 3 Lightning Falcon with my level 4 Paladin! Appear in a flash of lightning oh warrior of the skies"! She said, as Lightning Falcon became three green rings as Paladin went through them glowing transparent.

"Synchro summon, Crash down to the Earth! **Lighting Warrior"!**

And the lightning synchro monster appeared on the field arms crossed.

 **Lightning Warrior**

 **Level: 7**

 **Atk Points: 2400**

 **Def Points: 1200**

"Next I activate Lightning Falcon's effect from the graveyard! When used to synchro summon a light attribute synchro monster that monster gains an additional 1000 Atk points", she said.

 **Lightning Warrior**

 **Atk Points: 2400 – 3400**

"Not bad", Jack smirked.

"Lightning Warrior attack Blizzard Dragon! Lightning Punisher"! Aura yelled.

Lightning Warrior had his fist covered in lightning as he then went straight in to attack. "I activate my trap card **Prideful Roar!** With this if your attacking monster has higher Atk Points then mine I can pay LPs equal to the Atk difference and my monster gains Atk points equal to the difference with an extra 300", he said.

"What"?! She gasped.

"The Atk difference is 1600 so I pay 1600 LPs and Blizzard Dragon gains 1900 Atk Points", he said.

 **Jack's LPs: 4000 - 2400**

 **Blizzard Dragon**

 **Atk Points: 1800 – 3700**

"Now counter attack Blizzard Dragon"! He yelled.

Blizzard Dragon roared and launched a white beam hitting Lightning Warrior destroying him.

 **Aura's LPs: 4000 – 3700**

'Ugh you ok Lightning Warrior'? She thought.

 ** _'I'm fine I must say though that was a clever move he made',_** Lightning Warrior said.

'Yeah we can't have our guard down on him', she smirked.

"I end my turn".

"Then it's my turn draw! I summon the tuner monster **Dark Resonator** in attack mode", he said.

And appearing beside Blizzard Dragon was the demon tuner.

 **Dark Resonator**

 **Level: 3**

 **Atk Points: 1300**

 **Def Points: 300**

"A tuner monster", she thought.

"Now I tune my level three, Dark Resonator with my level four, Blizzard Dragon"! He said, as Dark Resonator became three green rings and Blizzard Dragon going through them.

"The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of victory shatter the very earth! Synchro summon, Flap your wings **Exploder Dragonwing"!**

Aura gasped at the intensity of the summoning as the dragon appeared flapping its wings with a large roar.

 **Exploder Dragonwing**

 **Level: 7**

 **Atk Points: 2400**

 **Def Points: 1600**

"Now Exploder Dragonwing, attack Aura directly! King's Storm Attack"! Jack yelled.

Exploder Dragonwing flapped its wings inflicting damage onto Aura. "Ugh"! She winced.

 **Aura's LPs: 3700 – 1300**

"I activate my facedown card! **_Aurastar Recover_** with this I can special summon an Aurastar monster from my graveyard and gain LPs from half of its Atk points so I summon **_Aurastar Paladin_** from the graveyard"!

And the paladin monster reappeared on the field ready to battle.

 ** _Aurastar Paladin_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2000_**

 ** _Def Points: 500_**

"Aurastar Paladin has 2000 Atk Points so I gain 1000 LPs", she said.

Paladin raised his sword as gold sparkles rained down on Aura.

 **Aura's LPs: 1300 – 2300**

"I end my turn then", he finished.

Aura left out a breath. 'That was some attack practically lost most of my LPs but that's what makes it exciting', she thought with a smirk.

"It's my turn draw! I special summon the tuner monster **_Aurastar Libra_** in attack mode".

And Libra appeared on the field with a smile as she held her scales.

 ** _Aurastar Libra_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1500_**

 ** _Def Points: 1000_**

"I can special summon Libra when I have a level 4 or lower monster on the field next I summon **_Aurastar Butterfly_** in attack mode".

And appearing on the field was an indigo and white butterfly with star patterns on its wings emanating a blue aura.

 ** _Aurastar Butterfly_**

 ** _Level: 1_**

 ** _Atk Points: 100_**

 ** _Def Points: 400_**

"Now I tune level four, Libra with level four, Paladin and level one Butterfly"!

Libra became four green rings as Paladin and Butterfly went through them glowing transparent as cold winds blew shocking Jack. "What is this"? He thought.

Break from your seal and freeze all your opponents to the core! Synchro summon, freeze them all! **Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier"!**

He looked down and shocked to see a silver seal below him as it shattered as a silver light was shot out to then form Trishula as she let out a loud roar.

 **Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier**

 **Level: 9**

 **Atk Points: 2700**

 **Def Points: 2000**

"Now I activate Trishula's effect! When she's been synchro summoned she removes from play a card from your hand, field, and graveyard", Aura said.

"What"?! Jack gasped.

"Trishula remove Exploder Dragonwing from the field, Dark Resonator from the graveyard, and the middle card in Jack's hand! Removal Zero"!

Trishula launched the three ice blasts hitting Exploder Dragonwing, Jack's card, and Dark Resonator from the graveyard freezing them before they shattered. "Now finish this duel Trishula! Tri Ice Blast"! Aura yelled.

Raising her three heads Trishula launched the attacking Jack. "AHHH"! Jack cried out.

 **Jack's LPs: 2400 – 0**

"I won", she thought stunned.

"What? I lost? I can't believe it"! Jack said shock.

Worried, Aura was about to speak until Jack smiled. "But that was a great duel that was very impressive Aura", he said.

She grew wide eyed but then grinned. "Thanks Jack you were really strong yourself", she said.

"That looked like an awesome duel"!

Aura and Jack looked up to see Kiryu who was grinning. "I saw you guys dueling and Aura you're really something to beat Jack duel me net", he said.

She was surprised but then smiled and nodded. "Ok you're on"! She said.

"Great"! Kiryu said, as he set up his duel disk and deck.

"Duel"!

"I'll go first draw! I summon **_Aurastar Nova Archer_** in attack mode".

And appearing on the field was a woman with blond hair that was held up in a ponytail, gray-blue eyes, wearing pale violet archer armor, black boots, holding a white quiver with star markings, wielding a white bow, and emanating a red-violet aura.

 ** _Aurastar Nova Archer_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1400_**

 ** _Def Points: 1200_**

"Next I place a card facedown and end my turn", she finished.

"My turn, draw! I summon **Archfiend General** in attack mode", he said.

And the archfiend monster appeared on the field.

 **Archfiend Soldier**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 2100**

 **Def Points: 800**

"Next I activate the field spell **Pandemonium"!**

Aura gasped seeing the field change to a monstrous field looking around stunned. "With this neither player has to pay LPs during the standby for Archfiend monsters and each time a player's Archfiend monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard except by battle that player can add one Archfiend monster from their deck to their hand that is a lower level then the destroyed monster", Kiryu explained.

"Hmm makes sense since most Archfiend monsters have you pay LPs and by using spell, trap, or monster effect to destroy it he can add a new Archfiend in his hand to summon not bad of a field spell", Aura thought.

"Now General, attack Nova! Archfiend Slash"! He yelled.

Raising his lance Archfiend General slashed Nova destroying her.

 **Aura's LPs: 4000 – 3800**

"Now I place a card facedown and end my turn", he finished.

"My move draw I summon the tuner monster **_Aurastar Necromancer_** in attack mode", she said.

And appearing on the field was a man with silver hair, gold eyes, wearing a black cloak with silver lines forming a pentagram and emanating a black-amber aura.

 ** _Aurastar Necromancer_**

 ** _Level: 3_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1500_**

 ** _Def Points: 2000_**

"I activate his ability when summoned I can special summon an Aurastar monster from my graveyard so come back **_Aurastar Nova Archer_** "!

And the Archer appeared on the field with a smile hand on hip.

 ** _Aurastar Nova Archer_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1400_**

 ** _Def Points: 1200_**

"Next I activate Nova's ability by discarding a card from my hand to the graveyard she can attack you directly", Aura said, as she discarded a card.

"No way"! Kiryu gasped.

"Go Nova! Star Nova"!

Nova got an arrow and aimed then launched it hitting Kiryu. "Ugh", he winced.

 **Kiryu's LPs: 4000 – 2600**

"An impressive effect", Jack remarked.

"You don't have to be too impressed", Kiryu said.

"I'm not done yet I activate my trap card **Urgent Tuning**! With this I can synchro summon in the battle phase! I tune my level three, Necromancer with my level four, Nova"!

Kiryu gasped as Necromancer became three green rings and Nova went through them glowing transparent. "Appear in a flash of lighting oh warrior of the skies! Synchro summon, Crash down to the Earth, Lightning Warrior"!

And in a flash of green light Lightning Warrior appeared on with his arms crossed.

 **Lightning Warrior**

 **Level: 7**

 **Atk Points: 2400**

 **Def Points: 1200**

"Lightning Warrior attack Archfiend General! Lightning Punisher"! Aura yelled.

"I don't think so I activate my trap **Mirror Force**! This negates your monster's attack and destroys them"! Kiryu smirked.

"What"?! Aura gasped.

A mirror like shield appeared in front of Archfiend General blocking Lighting Warrior's attack and destroying him. "Lightning Warrior"! She gasped, than growled.

"I place a card facedown and end my turn".

"My turn, draw! I release Archfiend General and advance summon **Skull Archfiend of Lightning** "!

Archfiend General was enveloped by a rainbow sphere before appearing in its place was the larger archfiend monster as lightning clashed.

 **Skull Archfiend of Lightning**

 **Level: 6**

 **Atk Points: 2500**

 **Def Points: 1200**

"Now Skull Archfiend, attack Aura directly! Lightning Blast"! Kiryu yelled.

Skull Archfiend raised its arms and launched the lighting straight at Aura. "Don't think so I activate my trap card **Negate Attack**! And block your attack"! Aura said.

"I activate Skull Archfiend's effect! I roll a dice and if I roll a 1, 3, or 6 then your trap, spell, and or monster effect is negated and destroyed", Kiryu said.

"So it's a chance for Aura if her trap will works or not", Jack thought.

Kiryu then rolled the die it rolled until landing on a three. "No"! She gasped.

"It's a three so Negate Attack is negated and destroyed", Kiryu smirked.

The trap was then destroyed from Aura's field. "Continue your attack Skull Archfiend"! Kiryu yelled.

Skull Archfiend then launched the lightning hitting Aura. "AHHH"! She cried out.

 **Aura's LPs: 3800 – 1300**

"Next I place a card facedown and end my turn", Kiryu finished.

"My turn draw"! She said, looking at her hand.

"I activate the spell **Reload!** I send my hand to my deck and redraw the same amount of cards from before", Aura said, sending back the two cards in her deck as it automatically shuffled and she placed her hand on her deck.

"Ok guys don't fail me now".

She drew the two cards and looked at them with a grin. "Perfect I activate **_Aurastar Unicorn's_** effect from the graveyard when in the graveyard if I have no monsters on my field I can special summon her to the field so gallop to the field Unicorn"!

And appearing on the field was a white unicorn with its mane made out of violet aura and stars woven in it.

 ** _Aurastar Unicorn_**

 ** _Level: 3_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1300_**

 ** _Def Points: 1400_**

"If Unicorn were to be destroyed or sent back to the graveyard again instead it will be removed from play next I summon **_Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer_** in attack mode", she said.

And Tabbi appeared on the field with a grin.

 ** _Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1600_**

 ** _Def Points: 1000_**

"Next I activate her effect when summoned I can special summon a beast or winged beast monster from my hand so come out the tuner monster **_Aurastar, Star Mouse_** "!

And appearing on the field was a gray-white mouse with a blue ribbon with a star pattern tied around its tail emanating a soft blue aura.

 ** _Aurastar Star Mouse_**

 ** _Level: 1_**

 ** _Atk Points: 300_**

 ** _Def Points: 100_**

"Now I tune my level 1 Star Mouse with my level 4 Tabbi and level 3 unicorn"!

Star Mouse became a green ring as Tabbi and Unicorn went through it both glowing transparent. "Holder of knowledge bares her thoughts to us all! Synchro summon, bestow us knowledge **_Aurastar Cosmic Valkyria"!_**

And appearing on the field was a young woman with curlish platinum hair, violet eyes, wearing violet, blue, and silver magician clothes with stars on them along with silver boots, wielding a violet scepter, and emanating a violet and white aura.

 ** _Aurastar Cosmic Valkyria_**

 ** _Level: 8_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2500_**

 ** _Def Points: 2100_**

"I activate Star Mouse's effect when used to synchro summon I draw one card next I activate Valkyria's effect when summoned I can add a spell card from my deck to my hand", she said, drawing one card and then adding another card to her hand and her deck automatically shuffled.

"Now I activate my own field spell **_Land of the Stars_** and with it your field spell is destroyed and is replaced with mine", Aura said.

"What"?! Kiryu gasped.

The **Pandemonium** field spell was destroyed to be replaced with an open grass field that faintly glowed silver and the sky turning to a night sky with stars shining above them Jack and Kiryu looked stunned. "With this field spell dark attribute monsters lose 500 Atk points while light attribute monsters gain 500 Atk Points", she said.

Skull Archfiend groaned as his Atk points decreased while Valkyria faintly glowed as her Atk points rose.

 **Skull Archfiend of Lightning**

 **Atk Points: 2500 – 2000**

 ** _Aurastar Cosmic Valkyria_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2500 – 3000_**

"Now Valkyria, attack Skull Archfiend of Lightning! Cosmic Star"!

Cosmic Valkyria twirled her scepter and launched a violet and white stardust blast destroying Skull Archfiend. "Ugh", Kiryu winced.

 **Kiryu's LPs: 2600 – 1600**

"Ugh I'm still standing Aura", Kiryu smirked.

"Not for long you're not I activate Valkyria's second effect! By sending a face-up spell or trap card on the field to the graveyard I can allow Valkyria to attack again", Aura smirked.

"What"?! Kiryu gasped.

"So I send the field spell **_Land of the Stars_** to the graveyard", she said.

The field then disappeared replacing it to the real scenery.

 ** _Aurastar Cosmic Valkyria_**

 ** _Atk Points: 3000 – 2500_**

"Go now Cosmic Valkyria, attack Kiryu directly"!

Cosmic Valkyria then launched a spiral beam hitting Kiryu. "Ugh"! He cried out.

 **Kiryu's LPs: 1600 – 0**

"I did it"! Aura gasped.

"That was quite the duel", Jack remarked with a smile.

"I'll say wow Aura I never thought I would meet someone as tough as you", Kiryu grinned.

"Oh come on", she said a bit embarrassed.

"No I'm serious losing to you was completely satisfying thank you very much", Kiryu thanked.

"You're welcome I guess", she said sheepishly.

"But this won't do I have to get stronger! See ya Aura"!

Kiryu waved and ran off Jack chuckled. "Kiryu is really looking happy", he said.

"Yeah", she agreed with a smile.

Then Aura gasped to see Yusei walking over to them. "Sorry to keep you waiting Aura this should be close to what your friend needs", Yusei said.

He held out the made CPU chip and Aura gratefully took it. "Thank you so much Yusei I have some money to pay you back", she began.

"Money? Don't worry about it I just put together some old parts no one wanted', he said.

"Still though I should still pay you back somehow", she said.

"By the way Yusei this girl is a pretty good duelist. Why don't you try and duel"? Jack suggested.

"Huh"? Aura said surprised.

"Is that so? I saw Kiryu looking especially pleased for himself. So that's why huh"?

Yusei then turned to face Aura. "Then if you want to pay me back Aura duel me", he said.

She blinked surprised but then grinned. "Alright you're on", she said, as Yusei set his duel disk.

"Duel"!

"I'll go first draw! I summon **_Aurastar Moon Dancer_** in attack mode", Aura said.

And the dancer appeared on the field doing a graceful twirl before bowing.

 ** _Aurastar Moon Dancer_**

 ** _Level: 3_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1400_**

 ** _Def Points: 1800_**

"Next her effect activates when she summoned you take 300 points of damage for every card in my hand", she said.

"What"? Yusei said shocked.

"I have five cards in my hand so you take 1500 points of damage go Moon Dancer! New Moon Dance"!

And a new moon was under Yusei as Moon Dancer danced and black sparkles fell on him making him wince and his LPs decreasing.

 **Yusei's LPs: 4000 – 2500**

"Next I place a card facedown and end my turn", she finished.

"My turn I draw! I summon **Speed Warrior** in attack mode", Yusei said.

And the warrior monster appeared on the field.

 **Speed Warrior**

 **Level: 2**

 **Atk Points: 900**

 **Def Points: 400**

"When Speed Warrior is summoned for this turn only its Atk points are doubled until the end of the battle phase", Yusei said.

 **Speed Warrior**

 **Atk Points: 900 – 1800**

"Speed Warrior attack Moon Dancer! Sonic Edge"!

Speed Warrior glowed as he then kicked Moon Dancer destroying her.

 **Aura's LPs: 4000 – 3600**

"I activate Moon Dancer's effect! When she's destroyed in battle I can special summon **_Aurastar Sun Musician_** from my hand or deck so from my deck appear"!

And appearing on the field was a man with blond hair, sky blue eyes, wearing a gold tunic, light blue and white pants, shoes, and holding a lyre.

 ** _Aurastar Sun Musician_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1600_**

 ** _Def Points: 1200_**

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn", Yusei finished.

 **Speed Warrior**

 **Atk Points: 1800 – 900**

"My turn, draw! I summon the tuner monster **_Aurastar Scarlett Leopard_** in attack mode".

And the leopard tuner appeared on the field with a pounce swishing its tail.

 ** _Aurastar Scarlett Leopard_**

 ** _Level: 3_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1200_**

 ** _Def Points: 500_**

Level three, Scarlett Leopard tune with level four, Sun Musician"! Aura said, as Scarlett Leopard jumped becoming three green rings as Sun Musician went through them glowing transparent.

"Fallen angel graze your wings and defeat your enemy, synchro summon! Descend, **_Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel_** "!

And black feathers fell as Bloodedge flew on the field stunning both Yusei and Jack.

 ** _Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel_**

 ** _Level: 7_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2500_**

 ** _Def Points: 2000_**

"Bloodedge attack Speed Warrior! Dark Onslaught"! Aura yelled.

Bloodedge twirled his spear and strike Speed Warrior destroying it. "Ugh I activate my trap card **Half Shield** with it battle damage I take is halved", Yusei winced.

 **Yusei's LPs: 4000 – 3200**

"Then I place a card facedown and end my turn", she finished.

"My turn, draw! I summon the tuner monster **Junk Synchron** in attack mode", Yusei said.

And appearing on the field was the machine like tuner monster.

 **Junk Synchron**

 **Level: 3**

 **Atk Points: 1300**

 **Def Points: 500**

"Junk Synchron's effect activates when it's been summoned I can special summon a level two or lower monster from my graveyard while negating its effects, appear Speed Warrior"!

And the warrior monster appeared once again on the field.

 **Speed Warrior**

 **Level: 2**

 **Atk Points: 900**

 **Def Points: 400**

"I tune level three, Junk Synchron with level two, Speed Warrior"!

Junk Synchron pulled the cord as his engine ran and he became three green rings and Speed Warrior went through them. "The stars come together to call forth a new power! Synchro summon, Come Junk Warrior"!

Aura gasped as the warrior synchro monster appeared on the field.

 **Junk Warrior**

 **Level: 5**

 **Atk Points: 2300**

 **Def Points: 1300**

"So that's one of Yusei's ace monsters Junk Warrior but its not strong enough to beat Bloodedge", she said.

"I activate my trap **Synchro Striker Unit**! This card equips to a synchro monster, and the equipped monster gains 1000 Atk Points", Yusei said.

The striker unit then appeared as it equipped on Junk Warrior.

 **Junk Warrior**

 **Atk Points: 2300 – 3300**

"3300 Atk Points"?! Aura gasped.

"Junk Warrior attack Bloodedge"!

Junk Warrior aimed and launched a blast at Bloodedge destroying him. "Ah"! Aura cried out.

 **Aura's LPs: 4000 – 3200**

"I activate my facedown card **_Aurastar Revival!_** When an Aurastar synchro monster is destroyed I can special summon one of the monsters used to summon in so come forth **_Aurastar Sun Musician_** "!

And the musician appeared once again on the field strumming his lyre.

 ** _Aurastar Sun Musician_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1600_**

 ** _Def Points: 1200_**

"I place a card facedown and end my turn and during the end phase because of Synchro Striker Unit, Junk Warrior loses 800 Atk Points", Yusei said.

 **Junk Warrior**

 **Atk Points: 3300 – 2500**

"My turn draw"! Aura said, then looking at her hand.

"I activate the spell **Reload**! I send my hand back to my deck and redraw the same amount again".

Aura placed her four cards in her deck as it automatically reshuffled then redrew four more cards. "Next I special summon the tuner monster **_Aurastar Libra_** ".

And the tuner monster appeared on the field elegantly.

 ** _Aurastar Libra_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1500_**

 ** _Def Points: 1000_**

"I can special summon her if I have a level 4 or lower monster on my field next I normal summon **_Aurastar Paladin_** in attack mode".

And the Paladin appeared on the field next to Libra sword in hands.

 ** _Aurastar Paladin_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2000_**

 ** _Def Points: 500_**

"Level four, Libra tunes with level four, Sun Musician! Holder of knowledge bares her thoughts to us all, synchro summon"! Libra became four green rings as Musician went through them glowing transparent.

"Bestow us knowledge Aurastar Cosmic Valkyria"!

And with the green glow the spell caster synchro monster appeared on the field twirling her scepter.

 ** _Aurastar Cosmic Valkyria_**

 ** _Level: 8_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2500_**

 ** _Def Points: 2100_**

"Valkyria's effect activates! When she's been summoned I can add a spell card from my deck to my hand", Aura said, as a spell card was pushed out of her deck she took it adding it to her hand as her duel disk reshuffled her deck.

"Next I activate the equipped spell card **_Aura Hero Blade_** and equip it to Paladin".

And the sword appeared in Paladin's hand as it glowed its white aura. "With this for every Aurastar monster in the graveyard the equipped monster gains an additional 500 Atk Points", she said.

"What"?! Yusei said shocked.

"Libra, Sun Musician, Scarlett Leopard, and Bloodedge are in the graveyard so Paladin gains an additional 2000 Atk Points", she said.

 ** _Aurastar Paladin_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2000 – 4000_**

"4000 Atk Points"?! Jack gasped.

"Paladin attack Junk Warrior! Cross Spirit Slash"!

Paladin rushed in to strike with his swords. "I activate my trap card **Scrap Iron Scarecrow** "! Yusei yelled.

The iron scarecrow appeared and blocked Paladin's attack. "What"?! Aura gasped.

"Scrap Iron Scarecrow negates one of your attacks and is then set once again", Yusei said, as the scarecrow disappeared and the card was set again.

"He stopped Paladin's attack and if I attack with Valkyria it'll be self destruction since they have the same Atk Points but as long as I have Paladin", Aura thought conflicted.

 ** _"Mistress"._**

Aura gasped and looked at Valkyria who smiled and nodded Aura gasped but then nodded. "Valkyria attack Junk Warrior"! She yelled.

"Mutual destruction"? Jack questioned shock.

"Cosmic Star"! Aura yelled.

Valkyria launched the blast while Junk Warrior shot a beam from the Striker Unit the attacks hitting the other monster causing an explosion both destroyed. "Thank you Valkyria", Aura thought.

"I place a card facedown and end my turn".

Yusei looked at Aura. "She was willing for mutual destruction between our monsters she must have a strong trust with her deck she isn't like any duelist I dueled before", he thought before smiling.

"But that just makes it more exciting".

"He's smiling heh guess he's having fun too", she thought with a grin.

"My turn, draw! By discarding a monster from my hand to the graveyard I can special summon the tuner monster **Quickdraw Synchron** ", Yusei said, sending Quillbolt Hedgehog from his hand to the graveyard.

The tuner then appeared on the field tipping his hat making Aura giggle softly tipping her hat back.

 **Quickdraw Synchron**

 **Level: 5**

 **Atk Points: 700**

 **Def Points: 1400**

"Next when there's a tuner monster on my field I can special summon **Quillbolt Hedgehog** in attack mode".

And the little hedgehog monster then appeared on the field nose twitching.

 **Quillbolt Hedgehog**

 **Level: 2**

 **Atk Points: 800**

 **Def Points: 800**

"Now level five Quickdraw Synchron tunes with level two Quillbolt Hedgehog"!

Quickdraw Synchron jumped becoming five green rings as Quillbolt Hedgehog went through them glowing transparent. "Gathering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, **Nitro Warrior** "!

And the green warrior synchro monster appeared on the field letting out a loud roar.

 **Nitro Warrior**

 **Level: 7**

 **Atk Points: 2800**

 **Def Points: 1800**

"Nitro Warrior impressive that's for sure but it doesn't have enough Atk points to take down Paladin", she said.

"I activate the spell card **Battle Waltz** with this I special summon a waltz token that has the same Atk points, Def points, level, type, and attribute as one of my synchro monsters and I chose Nitro Warrior", Yusei said.

And a copy of Nitro Warrior appeared next to the original.

 **Waltz Token**

 **Level: 7**

 **Atk Points: 2800**

 **Def Points: 1800**

"Waltz Token attack Paladin"! Yusei yelled.

"What?! Why attack with a weaker monster"?! She said shocked.

The Waltz Token rushed in to strike but Paladin dodged and slashed at the token destroying it. "When Waltz Token battles neither player takes any battle damage", Yusei said.

"Then what was the point"? She said confused.

"I activate Waltz Token's effect! When my opponent's monster destroys it on the same turn I activated Battle Waltz that monster loses Atk points equal to Waltz Token"! Yusei said.

"No way"! She gasped.

"In other words Paladin loses 2800 Atk points", Jack said.

 ** _Aurastar Paladin_**

 ** _Atk Points: 4000 – 1200_**

"Nitro Warrior attack Paladin! Dynamite Knuckle"!

Nitro Warrior flew in attacking and destroying Paladin. "Ugh"! Aura winced.

 **Aura's LPs: 3200 - 1600**

"I end my turn", Yusei finished.

Aura breathed in. "My turn, draw"!

"Nitro Warrior has 2800 Atk points even if I manage to summon something that has higher Atk Points Yusei still has his Scrap Iron Scarecrow to negate the attack there must be something though", she thought.

She looked at her hand then gasped. "That's it! I summon **_Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer_** in attack mode", she said.

And the creature tamer appeared with a happy smile.

 ** _Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1600_**

 ** _Def Points: 1000_**

"When she's been summoned on the field I can special summon a beast or winged beast monster from my hand I summon the tuner monster **_Aurastar Lightning Falcon_** in attack mode"!

And the lightning bird appeared flying with a screech.

 ** _Aurastar Lightning Falcon_**

 ** _Level: 3_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1300_**

 ** _Def Points: 1500_**

"Level three Lightning Falcon tunes with level four Tabbi"!

Lightning Falcon flew up becoming three green rings and Tabbi jumped going through them as she glowed transparent. "Appear in a flash of lightning oh warrior of the skies, synchro summon"!

Yusei and Jack gasped as lightning could be heard some crashing down making Aura's lightning gold highlights glow. "Crash down, to the Earth! **Lightning Warrior** "!

And the lightning synchro monster appeared on the field with his arms crossed.

 **Lightning Warrior**

 **Level: 7**

 **Atk Points: 2400**

 **Def Points: 1200**

"Next Lightning Falcon's effect activates when used to synchro summon a light attribute synchro monster that monster gains 1000 Atk Points".

And the gold aura surrounded Lightning Warrior as his Atk Points rose.

 **Lightning Warrior**

 **Atk Points: 2400 - 3400**

"Incredible but even so with my Scrap Iron Scarecrow its attack will only be negated", Yusei said.

"Who said he was going to attack"? She smirked.

"What"? Yusei questioned.

"I activate the spell card **_Heaven Halberd_**! I can only use this spell with Lightning Warrior with it I release Lightning Warrior and you take damage equal to his Atk Points", Aura said.

"That would mean Yusei will take 3400 points of damage"! Jack gasped.

"That's right go Lightning Warrior! Heaven's Hero"!

Lightning Warrior then began glow bright and spirit like as he then shot up and shot right at Yusei. "AHHH"! Yusei cried out, being flung back by the impact.

 **Yusei's LPs: 3200 – 0**

"Yusei"! Aura gasped, running to him.

"Yusei"! Jack yelled.

Yusei winced as he sat up Aura walking to him. "I'm so sorry Yusei! Heaven's Hero can be a bit harsh on impact", she apologized.

"Don't worry Im fine Aura but wow you're really good now I can see why Kiryu was pleased", Yusei smiled.

Aura faintly blushed. "Thanks here let me help you up", she said, putting out her hand to him.

"So I take it Lightning Warrior is your ace"? He asked.

"You can say that very special to me", she smiled.

He smiled back as he took her hand and she pulled him up. "You know you two kinda look alike", Jack remarked.

"We do"? Aura said surprised.

She and Yusei looked at each other. "I don't see it", she said.

"Me neither you must be seeing things Jack", Yusei said.

"Whatever", Jack sighed.

Aura giggled as she then grabbed her pocket watch checking the time and gasped. "I have to go", she said sadly.

"It's time for, you to be going"? Yusei asked.

"Unfortunately so", she sighed.

"Say hello to your friends for me", Yusei smiled.

"Look me up next time you're in town", Jack said.

"Will do", she chuckled.

"And maybe the next time you come back we'll have a riding duel", Yusei said.

"Yeah", she said softly.

Just as Aura turned she gasped thinking for a moment. "Lightning Warrior", she said softly.

 ** _"I know Mistress",_** Lightning Warrior's voice was understanding.

 ** _"Take care of her Susanoo until she comes back here"._**

 ** _"I will",_** Susanoo said.

She gave a light chuckle as she turned. "Yusei catch"! She called.

She threw a card at him Yusei caught it surprised when he looked at it he gasped. "Aura"-

"That card is a symbol that I will definitely come back here for our riding duel", she grinned.

"See ya"!

Aura turned and ran off Yusei and Jack watched her go Yusei holding on to Lightning Warrior tightly.

Aura slowed a bit as she then began walking again looking around until she found Klaus. "Hey grandpa", she called out.

"Oh Aura, you managed to finish your shopping with no problem"? He asked.

"Yup", she smiled with a slight sweatdrop.

"Alright then lets get a move on then", he said.

"Right".

The two began walking Aura giving one last look. "For a fact I will come back here to fulfill my dream", she thought.

Aura then turned and followed Klaus back to Crash Town.

* * *

 **Aura gaping: I actually beat them?!**

 **Aurasoul: Hey you beat Crow so why not so I'll be going to avoid others who might kill me for making the others lose so until then!**

 **Aura: Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 6 of Yugioh 5Ds Over the Nexus**

 **Aura: So Im back home then?**

 **Aurasoul: Yeah giving Toru his D-Wheel part and such so disclaimer please.**

 **Toru: I'll do it! Aurasoul doesnt own Yugioh 5Ds only her OCs like Aura here.**

 **Aurasoul: So please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Aura and Klaus finally returned to Crash Town and settled in for the night in their home the next day Aura was dusting off her hat as Klaus was getting ready for work. "So you'll be going to Toru's place to give him the D-Wheel part he asked for"? He asked.

"Yeah I know he's expecting it and all", she said with a light smile.

"Well for today just relax we been on a long travel you need it", he said.

"I'm fine grandpa dont worry about it now get to work see ya", she said.

She then walked off out the house and walked next door to the home where Toru lived as she opened the door. "Hey Toru", she said, walking in.

Toru was working on his D-Wheel he looked up and grinned. "Aura! Hey thanks again for shopping for me I was just about to go stop at your place but yeah you dropping by works too", he grinned.

"No problem here you go", she said, handing him the part.

He took it with a slight sweatdrop. "Um, isnt this a little different from the one I asked for"? He asked.

"Just try it out", she said with a smile.

He blinked but nodded installing the part in his D-Wheel then reeve the engine and gasped seeing it working well checking the screen. "Whoa, this thing is awesome! This one is way better than the one I asked for! Where did you get this"?! He asked shocked.

She smiled as she told him what had happened at Satellite once she had finished she gave back his money. "I see... I had no idea and now that you mention it, it does look handmade, still look! Its really good for being handmade. But thats to be expected from Yusei Fudo huh"? He asked grinning.

"Thats for sure", she said grinning back.

"I still cant believe you met Team Satisfaction and got to duel them! West'll be so jealous! You should tell him and Nico all about it Im sure they're at the hideout", he said.

"Yeah I'll head there now see ya", she said.

Aura then left the house and walked off towards the hideout with a hum coming in to see Nico and West. "Hey guys", she smiled.

"Oh hey Aura! You went to Satellite yesterday right? I wanted to go too", West grinned.

"Did you get to meet Team Satisfaction? The team that united all of Satellite so cool"!

"Actually I did and lets say they helped me from some trouble", Aura grinned.

West and Nico gasped. "Really?! How? Where? When"? West questioned.

"I want to hear about it too"! Nico said.

Aura giggled as they all sat and she began telling them what had happened once she finished they were stunned. "Wow that was so cool! And you even beat them Aura"! West said.

"So you didnt get to meet Crow"?

"Crow"? Aura asked.

Then Aura gasped and facepalmed. "So that was Crow! I cant believe I didnt see it"! She said.

"Wait so you did meet Crow"? West asked.

Aura nodded telling them what had happened when she first met Crow. "Oh, I didnt know Crow took care of kids", Nico said.

"Not only are they strong but they're nice too?! Team Satisfaction is the total package"! West grinned.

Then they heard footsteps they looked to see Toru walking in. "Hey what are you guys up to? Talking about Team Satisfaction"? He asked grinning.

"Toru! Did you hear Aura's story"? West said, jumping up as the girls stood.

"Yes I did and it was because of my request that Aura met Team Satisfaction in the first place", Toru said smugly.

They were all silent for a moment before Nico spoke up. "Then, surely Aura got into that dangerous situation because of you, too"? Nico asked, scolding.

Aura and West snickered as Toru sweatdropped. "Well yeah... But everything worked out fine in the end! Not to mention the great story it made for and plus"...

Toru grinned. "Thanks to Aura my D-Wheel is complete"!

They all gasped. "You finally finished it?! Hooray"! West cheered.

"Congratulations! You worked really hard on it", Nico smiled.

"I sure did! Im about to take it for a test drive I figured you guys wanna watch", Toru said.

"Of course I wanna watch"! West said.

West ran out while Nico sighed. "Oh West", she said.

Toru and Aura chuckled. "Well I gotta get everything ready first anyway so West and I will go on ahead just meet us in front of the house at the entrance of town see ya there"! Toru said.

Toru ran off while Aura and Nico chuckled. "You going"? Nico asked.

"I will gotta go see Thorn first anyway you go on ahead", Aura said.

"Ok see you there", Nico said.

Nico walked off Aura taking a breath as she then walked going to Thorn's shop going in to see Thorn putting herbs in a jar. "Hey Thorn", Aura said.

Thorn looked up and smiled. "Hey Aura how was the trip"? She asked.

"It was great got to meet Team Satisfaction and even got to duel them", Aura smiled.

"Thats wonderful dear. But whats wrong"? Thorn asked.

"Huh"? Aura asked surprised.

"Aura Ive known you since you were a baby I can tell when something is wrong", Thorn said with a light smile.

Aura blinked then chuckled leave it to Thorn to be able to read her like a book as she then sighed. "You have to promise not to tell anyone not even to grandpa", she said.

"Tell me what is it dear", Thorn said supporting.

Aura took a deep breath then let it out. "I gave Lightning Warrior to Yusei Fudo", she said.

"Aura"! Thorn gasped shock.

"He's the symbol of the promise I made to come back and Lightning said he didnt mind at all", Aura sighed.

"Then whats the problem? Is it because he belonged to Sarah and feel bad about giving him to another duelist"? Thorn asked.

"Right on the nail", Aura sighed.

Thorn softly smiled and rubbed Aura's back. "Aura Ive known Sarah long enough to know she wouldnt have minded you giving Lightning Warrior to Yusei Fudo she wouldve understood", she assured.

"You think so"? Aura asked.

"I know so", Thorn nodded.

Aura was silent before smiling and nodding. "Ok thanks Thorn I really needed to get all that out", she said.

"Of course Aura you can always talk to me about anything", Thorn smiled.

"But like I said lets keep it a secret from grandpa", Aura said awkwardly smiling.

"Of course", Thorn smiled.

"Well I gotta go Toru finally finished his D-Wheel and we're going to watch him test drive it", Aura grinned.

"Have fun", Thorn giggled.

Aura then ran out the shop and headed to the entrance to see West and Nico already there they looked up to see her. "Hey Aura! Toru should be here soon too", West said.

Then a D-Wheel drive to them and screeching as it stopped right in front of them they walked to Toru on his D-Wheel. "So thats Toru's D-Wheel? Its so cool"! West grinned.

"A beta frame D-Wheel a bit slower then most frames yet a sturdy one to boot", Aura smiled.

"It looks amazing", Nico smiled.

"Get a good look at me on this bad boy will ya"? Toru grinned.

Toru then sped off driving the three ran to get a better look as Toru drove. "Whoa! He's really driving it"! West gasped.

They watched Toru drove all filled with excitement as Toru sped looking to almost hit a boulder. "Toru slow that thing down"! West yelled, but Toru kept goping.

"No look out"!

But at the last second Toru made a quick turn sending out sparks making them gasp. "Whew that was close! But the coolest thing ever"! West cheered with a jump.

Aura watched feeling her blood pumping and hands itching to get on the D-Wheel to ride with the wind like Toru was doing right now as he then rode stopping in front of them and got off taking off his helmet grinning. "How'd you like my driving"? He asked.

"A bit reckless", Nico said.

"It was so cool! Well when you werent about to wreck that is", West grinned.

"Thats for sure", Aura smiled.

"Heh, I was a little nervous, its pretty scary going fast when youre not on a well maintained course", Toru said, before holding out his helmet.

"So whadaya say, Aura? Wanna take it for a spin"?

Aura grew wide eyed looking at the helmet and then at the D-Wheel. "I wanna drive it too! I bet I can drive it better then you can Toru"! West said.

"Dont be ridiculous you cant even reach the handlebars on a D-Wheel", Toru frowned.

"Toru is right you know", Nico frowned.

"Weak", West pouted.

"So what do you say Aura"? Toru asked, turning to her again.

"Toru I dont think I can ride like this", Aura said, motioning to her outfit.

"Oh you'll be fine come on I know you wanna ride it", Toru grinned.

Aura looked at him then at the helmet again then sighed taking off her hat handing it to Nico before taking the helmet and going to the D-Wheel. "Thats the spirit show us what you got Aura"! Toru grinned.

"Oh this is gonna be cool"! West grinned.

"Good luck Aura", Nico said.

Aura got on the D-Wheel putting on the helmet as she reeve the engine with excitement she then took a deep breath and sped off Toru, West, and Nico gasped watching her go she drove with expertise as if she drove all her life she had the biggest smile on her face as she swiftly turned smoothly. "Oh the wind, the speed, the acceleration! This rocks"! She thought happily.

"Wow look at her go"! West gasped.

Aura then sped to the front and screeched stopping right in front of them and took off her helmet. "Well what did you guys think"? Aura asked.

"You're awesome Aura"! Toru gaped, as he took back his helmet and Nico gave her back her hat.

"Yeah you were amazing", Nico smiled.

"You were even faster then Toru"! West said.

"Hey shut up thats not even true"! Toru said.

"It is true! I was watching you both"! West said.

"You were seeing things West"! Toru yelled.

Toru chased after West while West talked. "I think Aura might have more talent as a D-Wheeler", he said.

"Just be quiet will ya West"?! Toru yelled.

Toru then chased after West Aura and Nico sweatdropped but then looked at one another and giggled as they watched them run.

* * *

 **The next day...**

It was very early the next day Aura was still fast asleep until.

"Aura come out here will quick"!

Aura opened her eyes groaning hearing Toru yell outside Klaus grumbled walking over to her. "Whats all the fuss going on so early this morning? Aura go see what he wants so he'll shut up"! Klaus barked.

Aura yawned as she got up running a hand through her hair she got out of her bed putting on a robe and her hat she then walked outside of the house on the porch and looked to see Toru on his D-Wheel. "Toru? Whats going on"? She asked yawning.

"Yo, Aura I know this might be out of the blue, but Im heading to the city"! Toru grinned.

"What"?! Aura gaped, wide awake now.

"I just cant wait to see what an acceleration duel is like in the big city! Hey old man! Im going now! Thanks for everything and take care of yourself"! Toru yelled, for Klaus to hear before facing Aura again.

"And Aura you should come soon too ok? I'll be waiting"! Toru grinned.

"Count on it", Aura nodded.

Toru grinned and nodded as he then sped off Aura watched him go as Klaus walked out over to her. "Oh Toru left"? He asked.

"Yup", she answered.

"Im not sure how to act without his obnoxious loud voice around here", Klaus remarked.

"Yeah", she said distracted.

Klaus looked at Aura then frowned. "Dont tell me you want to go to the city too and be a D-Wheeler too now, I just dont think you're up for it Aura you'll be wasting your time trust me", he said.

Klaus walked back inside but Aura stayed where she was remembering when she rode on Toru's D-Wheel still remembering the feeling she had when she did then sighed.

 **'Mistress'?**

Aura sneaked a glance at Susanoo who looked worried. "Its ok Im fine really", she assured.

He only nodded as they went inside back to the house.

* * *

 **Aurasoul: And there we go all done sorry if there werent any duels but next time will be a time skip to after the Dark Signer War so until then everyone.**

 **Aura: Read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 7 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds!**

 **Aura: Tell me why you're here and not in Zexal?**

 **Aurasoul: Cause lets just say with what I have planned Im gonna be in deep trouble so Im gonna stay here for a bit.**

 **Aura: Of course you are.**

 **Aurasoul: So disclaimer anyone?  
**

 **West: Ill do it! Aurasoul doesnt own 5Ds only her OCs like Aura!**

 **Aurasoul: Thanks West now enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _Majestic Star Dragon transformed to becoming cloaked by the Crimson Dragon as it roared striking through the King of the Underworld's attack and through the monster itself before flying to the other side as the King of the Underworld was destroyed in a beam of light._

 _"Godwin"! Yusei called._

 _Godwin and his brother then disappeared as the warm light spread out Satellite._

Aura gasped waking up in shock sadly frowning. "Oh Godwin", she whispered.

* * *

It had been two in a half years since Toru left Crash Town to Neo Domino City, Aura now eighteen was sitting at the table reading a book on D-Wheels over the years her hair had grown longer right down to her waist and a bit more spikier still wrapped tightly in her ribbon in a braid under her hat her dueling reputation in the town had grown well to the point that even members of the Ramon and Malcom families are weary of her while there Aura expanded her strategies of dueling and her mechanical knowledge in which she would someday use when she would become a D-Wheeler she then sighed closing her book and putting it down rubbing her face.

 _ **'Are you alright Mistress'?**_ Susanoo asked, appearing before her.

"It was the dream I had", she sighed.

 _ **'So you had another one then',**_ Trishula remarked, appearing now.

Aura and Trishula had gotten close over the years knowing each other very well now Aura nodded. "Yeah these dreams are really freaking me out", she said.

After returning from Satellite Aura had began having dreams of Yusei, Jack, Crow, Kiryu, and other people she had never seen before in dark duels involving with evil gods and the Crimson Dragon to this day she still didnt understood the dreams. "It couldnt have actually happened Im being paranoid", she thought with a sigh.

"Aura"!

Aura looked up to see West rushing inside. "Oh hey West whats up"? She asked.

"Have you seen Nico anywhere"? He asked.

"Nico? No I havent", Aura said, shaking her head.

"Not here either she hasnt come home yet", he frowned.

Aura grew worried. "That isnt like Nico", she remarked.

"Oh maybe she's at the hideout"! He gasped.

"Lets go check and see", she said, getting up from her seat.

The two walked out of the house and then saw Klaus running. "Something terrible has happened"! He yelled, running to them.

"Grandpa what happened"? Aura asked, surprised to see Klaus like this.

"The war between the Malcom Family and the Ramon Group is starting to get even more serious theyve been fighting over the rights to the mine but it looks like its getting even worse now", Klaus explained.

"Oh no", Aura paled.

Klaus then saw West and looked around. "Where's Nico"? He questioned.

"She's missing we were going to see if she's in the hideout", West said.

"What?! I hope nothing bad happened... Aura you go to the hideout to find Nico I'll be here at the house with West besides Nico might show up here", Klaus said.

"What?! I wanna go too"! West said.

"West its best you stay here the strangers that been coming here lately might be working for either of the groups it might be dangerous", Aura frowned.

"But", West began.

"Well if you dont want wait with me for the girls", Klaus began.

West gasped. "No its not like that! Ok Ill stay", he grumbled.

"Good Im off", Aura nodded.

Aura quickly ran off she then hid behind a crate to see unfamiliar people walking around some wearing red scarfs others black leather jackets. "So many of them things really are getting worst", she thought.

"Nico please be at the hideout".

Aura quickly then ran once the cost was cleared quickly running reaching the hideout. "Made it thank goodness", she sighed.

She then slowly walked in the hideout and gasped seeing her wooden stave being swung at her but she quickly grabbed it.

"Aura"?!

"Nico"! Aura gasped, letting go of the stave.

Nico stood in front of Aura shocked tightly clutching the stave then she dropped it and hugged Aura tightly. "I... I was just out for a walk and this total stranger started yelling at me angrily for no reason... I got scared so Ive just been hiding out here the whole time", Nico said.

"Its ok Nico I got you", Aura said, calmly rubbing Nico's back.

"Think you ok to head back to my house? West was worried about you".

"Yeah lets go", Nico said.

Aura nodded as they then went out Aura grabbing her stave. "Hold this Nico", she said.

"Right", Nico said, taking it.

They quickly walked Aura looking around. "I cant take the chance to duel we might cause a commotion and we'd be surrounded", she thought frowning.

"Come on Nico".

"Ok Aura", Nico nodded.

They quickly ran upon finally reaching the house.

"Hey you"!

They gasped and turned to see a guy wearing clothes of the Malcom Family walking to them. "Hehe! You look like a pretty weak and helpless little kid! Why dont you get in on the fun here? Get ready to lose""! He yelled.

Aura narrowed her eyes standing in front of the man. "Nico get behind me", she said.

Nico nodded doing so. "And you wish for I will win", Aura said to the man coldly.

They then got set Aura swiftly setting up."Im all set I go first", she said.

The guy growled but nodded.

"Lets duel"!

"I draw! I summon _**Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer**_ in attack mode", Aura said.

And the tamer appeared on the field with a smile.

 _ **Aurastar, Tabi the Creature Tamer**_

 _ **Level: 4**_

 _ **Atk Points: 1600**_

 _ **Def Points: 1000**_

"Next her ability activates when she's been summoned I can special summon a beast or winged beast monster from my hand, appear _**Aurastar Spirit Bird**_ "!

And the star patterned bird appeared on the field.

 _ **Aurastar Spirit Bird**_

 _ **Level: 3**_

 _ **Atk Points: 1400**_

 _ **Def Points: 1800**_

"Next I place a card facedown and end my turn", Aura finished.

"Then its my turn draw! I place a monster facedown and then place two cards face down and end my turn", the guy finished.

"Pathetic", Aura thought.

"My turn draw! I activate my facedown card **Heavy Storm** and destroy your facedowns"!

Wind blew destroying the facedown cards. "Next I summon the tuner monster _**Aurastar Aura the Water Sage**_ in attack mode", she said.

And appearing on the field next to Tabbi was a young girl with short dark blue hair, violet eyes, wearing a sea blue tunic with white stars on the hem, black shirts, gray and white boots, and held a blue stave with blue aura surrounding her.

 _ **Aurastar Aura the Water Sage**_

 ** _Level: 2_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1100_**

 ** _Def Points: 1800_**

"Now I tune level two Aqua with level three Spirit Bird and level four Tabbi"!

Aquea became two green rings and Spirit Bird and Tabbi went through them becoming stars Nico and the guy gasped as the air chilled and the silver seal appeared on the floor. "Break from your seal and freeze all your opponents to the core! Synchro summon, freeze them all **Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier"!**

The seal shattered and Trishula flew up in a screech.

 **Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier**

 **Level: 9**

 **Atk Points: 2700**

 **Def Points: 2000**

"Trishula's effect activates when she's been summoned she can remove from play a card from your hand, field, and graveyard", Aura said.

"What"?! The guy gaped.

"Go Trishula! Removal Zero"! Aura yelled.

Trishula launched the beams removing the facedown monster from the field hitting the middle card in her opponent's hand, and a trap in his graveyard. "Now I activate Aqua's effect when she was used to synchro summon a water attribute monster that monster gains an additional 1000 Atk points", Aura said.

Trishula screeched as a blue aura appeared around her.

 **Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier**

 **Atk Points: 2700 - 3700**

"3700 Atk points"?! He gaped.

"Trishula attack him directly! Tri Ice Blast"! Aura said.

Trishula then launched the tri beams directly at her opponent flinging him back. "ARGH"! he cried out.

 **Scott's LPs: 4000 - 300**

"Ugh at least your turn is over", he said, getting up.

"Who said it was"? Aura questioned with a smirk.

"What"?! He gasped.

"I activate Aurastar Spirit Bird's effect! By removing him from play I can allow one of my monster's to attack again", Aura said.

"What"?! He said shocked.

The spirit of Spirit Bird appeared letting out a cry as it shot in Trishula's chest and she screeched as a pale blue aura surrounded her. "End this now Trishula! Tri Ice Aura Blast"!

Trishula then launched the tri blasts that swirled with aura hitting him right on mark.

 **Scott's LPs: 300 - 0**

"Thats that", Aura nodded.

"Come on Nico".

Nico, stunned by how quickly Aura finished the duel, gasped and nodded quickly followed Aura as they ran past the guy who had flung back by her attack. "You really finished that duel fast Aura", Nico remarked.

"He was hardly a challenged the Malcom Family are hardly getting any good enough duelists", Aura scoffed.

Nico nodded as they reached the house Aura opening the door and they walked in West and Klaus looked up with a gasp as they saw them walk in West running to Nico. "Nico! Where have you been"?! West yelled.

"West Im sorry to have worried you", Nico apologized.

"Im glad you didnt get hurt or anything", Klaus said.

"Some weird guy started messing with us but Aura protected me", Nico smiled.

"No problem", Aura smiled back.

"I see... It might be too dangerous to go out right now you both should just stay here for the night", Klaus said.

"Thats ok we can make it back home", Nico said.

"No thats not happening who knows what kind of trouble you two might get into out there I dont know what I would do if anything happened to the two of you. So would you do an old man a favor and stay here tonight"? Klaus asked.

Nico was silent until she smiled and nodded. "Ok thanks", she said.

"Wait we're staying here tonight?! Yes! Lets duel all night long"! West cheered.

Aura laughed and Nico giggled as they all dueled.

 **The next day...**

Aura was sitting at the table reading her book and sipping some coffee when Klaus walked in the house. "Aura you're awake", he remarked.

"Yeah. You took Nico and West home"? She asked, putting her book down.

"Yeah I made sure to get them there safely", he said.

"Thats good", she smiled, as she sipped her coffee.

"Nico was really thankful for all that you did I know you must have done alot for her and not just Nico but West as well", Klaus smiled.

Aura only smiled and shrugged as she went back to her reading. "So you dueled against one of them"? He asked.

"Yeah one from the Malcom family hardly worth the effort", she said, not looking up from her book.

"Oh really? How about I see for myself", he said.

Aura looked up at Klaus surprised. "You mean you and me duel"? She asked.

"Thats right", he smirked.

Aura blinked then put down her book with a smirk as she got up. "Alright youre on gramps", she said.

He smirked back as they then set up Aura doing it in a flash. "Youre first", Klaus smiled.

"Lets duel"!

* * *

 **Aurasoul: There and so next chapter will be Aura against her grandfather Klaus!**

 **Aura: My grandpa oh this should be fun note my sarcasm.**

 **Aurasoul: Oh hush so until then read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 8 of Yugioh 5Ds!**

 **Aura: Just what kind of Hell are you planning for those poor guys in Zexal?**

 **Aurasoul: Hey come on its all part of the story besides they'll really kill me once chapter 17 gets on.**

 **Aki: Im officially terrified.**

 **Aurasoul: Be glad you're not their then so anyway I dont own 5Ds only my OCs so enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"I draw! I summon **_Aurastar Fan Maiden_** in attack mode", Aura said.

The fan wielding women appeared on the field with a smile as she held up her fans.

 ** _Aurastar Fan Maiden_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1700_**

 ** _Def Points: 1200_**

"Next I place a card facedown and end my turn", she finished.

"Not much Aura my turn I draw! I activate the field spell card **The Sanctuary in the Sky** "! Klaus said.

Aura gasped as the entire field changed to an ancient ruin like shrine. "With this battle damage to the controller of fairy type monster from a battle with it becomes 0", he said.

"Ugh I always hated this field spell especially since its perfect for grandpa's duel monsters", she thought frowning.

"Next I summon **Cloudian – Atlus** in attack mode", he said.

And appearing on the field was a large fat cloud creature as it leaned back lazily.

 **Cloudian – Atlus**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 1300**

 **Def Points: 0**

"Atlus's effect activates when he's been normal summoned I add one fog counter on him for every cloudian monster on the field since its only Atlus he gets one fog counter", Klaus said.

 **Cloudian – Atlus**

 **Fog Counter – 1**

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn", Klaus finished.

Aura frowned slightly looking at the field. "The cloudian monsters grandpa's deck fairy type cloud monsters they cant be destroyed in battle and their most special part are their fog counters they can activate their effects by giving up a certain number of fog counters not being able to destroy them is fine if you can deal the battle damage but because of The Sanctuary in the Sky field spell I cant deal any battle damage so I need a way to get rid of the field spell and I know just the card", she thought.

"My turn draw! If I have a level 4 or lower monster on my field I can special summon the tuner monster **_Aurastar Libra_** in attack mode".

And the scale holder tuner appeared on the field gracefully standing tall and firm.

 ** _Aurastar Libra_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1500_**

 ** _Def Points: 2000_**

"Next I activate the spell card **Mystical Space Typhoon** with this I can destroy a trap or spell card on the field! I choose to destroy The Sanctuary of the Sky"! She yelled.

A typhoon began to blow around the field spell. "Not good enough Aura I activate the trap **Dark Bribe** this negates the activation of your spell", he said.

"What"?! She gasped.

The typhoon then disappeared leaving the field spell intact. "And you get to draw a card", he said.

Aura frowned as she drew her card. "I tune level four Libra with level four Maiden"! She yelled.

Libra spin as she became four green rings Fan Maiden went through them become four stars. "Holder of knowledge bares her thoughts to us! Synchro summon, bestow us knowledge Aurastar Cosmic Valkyria"! Aura yelled.

And with the light of the synchro summon the Valkyria appeared on the field twirling her scepter.

 ** _Aurastar Cosmic Valkyria_**

 ** _Level: 8_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2500_**

 ** _Def Points: 2100_**

"When Cosmic Valkyria is summoned I can add a spell card from my deck to my hand", Aura said.

"I activate my field spell **_Land of the Stars_** destroying your field spell".

And the ruins were then gone replaced by the open grass field that faintly glowed silver the stars shining above them. "With this light attribute monsters gain an additional 500 Atk points", she said.

Cosmic Valkyria raised her head high her eyes closed looking content as her attack points rose.

 ** _Aurastar Cosmic Valkyria_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2500 – 3000_**

"The Land of Stars the home of the Aurastar monsters where they are most close to the stars and spirits even to those that are dark attribute are welcome here even if they feel slightly weakened they still feel at home here", Klaus said his eyes closed, before opening them to face Aura.

"This is your field Aura not Speed World".

Aura flinched as Klaus named the field spell used for acceleration duels she only frowned. "Cosmic Valkyria attack Atlus! Even if it cant be destroyed you still take damage, Cosmic Star"! She yelled.

Cosmic Valkyria snapped her eyes opened and twirled her scepter launching the attack toward Atlus. "Like I said not good enough Aura", Klaus frowned.

"I activate my trap! **Magic Cylinder** "!

Aura gasped as the cylinder appeared in front of Atlus taking the attack before launching the attack. "AH"! She cried out.

 **Aura's LPs: 4000 – 1000**

"Magic Cylinder negates the attack and you take damage equal to the attack power you should've known I would have something like this", Klaus said.

She only winced as she stood. "Yeah I should've known after all Ive been dueling grandpa for years since I was a little kid he was the one who helped me with my deck too he knows my strategies but the reason for that was what he said provoked me", she thought with a frown.

 _'This is your field Aura not Speed World'._

"I couldn't help but react the way I did", she thought, clutching her fist tightly.

"I activate Cosmic Valkyria's effect by sending a face up spell or trap to the graveyard she's able to attack again I send Land of the Stars to the graveyard"!

The field disappeared as Cosmic Valkyria's attack points lowered.

 ** _Aurastar Cosmic Valkyria_**

 ** _Atk Points: 3000 – 2500_**

"Go Cosmic Valkyria"! Aura yelled.

Cosmic Valkyria launched the spiral beam attacking Atlus as it groaned in pain not being destroyed.

"Ugh", Klaus winced.

 **Klaus's LPs: 4000 – 2800**

"I placed a card facedown and end my turn", Aura finished.

"Why did you destroy the field spell"? Klaus questioned.

"Its true that the Land of the Stars is the field of the Aurastar duel monsters and Ive used it for so long it makes it my field", she said.

"But"…

She clutched her fist tightly before looking at Klaus her eyes blazing. "But its not going to be my only field I will become one with the wind and be part of the field of speed, Speed World will also be my field as well"! She said.

"Aura", he said.

"My turn I draw! I summon **Cloudian – Turbulence** in attack mode".

Aura gasped as great winds blew as the turbulent cloud like duel monster appeared on the field.

 **Cloudian – Turbulence**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 800**

 **Def Points: 0**

"Turbulence even though it's a monster with 800 Atk Points its winds are incredibly strong", she thought, holding on to her hat.

"Turbulence's effect activates when normal summoned I place a Fog Counter on him for every Cloudian monster on the field since theres two Cloudian monsters Turbulence gains two Fog Counters", he said.

 **Cloudian Turbulence**

 **Fog Counter – 2**

"Two monsters are on the field", Aura frowned.

"Next I activate the spell card **Double Summon**! With this I can normal/special summon again this turn", he said.

"Its coming"! She thought.

"I release Turbulence and Atlus"! He yelled.

Aura gasped as the two cloudian monsters were enveloped in rainbow spheres becoming one as an indigo typhoon surrounded them and a large red eye opened in the middle above Klaus making her gasp. "Mighty monster of the typhoons appear in which it centers! Appear, **Cloudian – Eye of the Typhoon** "!

Appearing behind Klaus was a large indigo one eyed cloudian monster as it groaned out.

 **Cloudian – Eye of the Typhoon**

 **Level: 8**

 **Atk Points: 3000**

 **Def Points: 1000**

"Grandpa's ace monster! Eye of the Typhoon"! She thought in shock.

"Eye of the Typhoon attack Cosmic Valkyria! Eye of the Storm"! He yelled.

Eye of the Typhoon took a large deep breath. "And Typhoon's effect activates when it declares an attack all monsters' battle postions are changed", he said.

Cosmic Valkyria was switched to defense mode changed to blue as Eye of the Typhoon blew out fierce winds destroying Cosmic Valkyria making her shriek as she was destroyed. "Since Valkyria was switched in defense mode I didn't take any damage", she sigh relieved.

"I activate my trap **_Aurastar's Retribution_** when an Aurastar monster is destroyed in battle you take damage equal to half its Atk Points Cosmic Valkyria's attack power was 2500 so you take 1250 points of damage".

Violet stardust blew out from the card hitting Klaus making him wince.

 **Klaus's LPs: 2800 – 1550**

"I end my turn", he finished.

"You say that you'll make Speed World your second field then prove to me you have the power to do so"!

"My turn draw"! Aura yelled, with a thought.

"Lets go everyone".

 ** _'Yeah'._**

"I activate the spell card **_Aurastar Summons_** with this I can special an Aurastar monster from my hand or deck appear from my deck **_Aurastar Aqua the Water Sage_** ", she said.

Aqua appeared on the field twirling her staff with a confident smile.

 ** _Aurastar Aqua the Water Sage_**

 ** _Level: 2_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1100_**

 ** _Def Points: 1800_**

"Next I summon **_Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer_** in attack mode", she said.

Tabbi appeared next to Aqua grinning her aura shining along with Aqua's.

 ** _Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1600_**

 ** _Def Points: 1000_**

"Tabbi's effect activates when summoned I can special summon a beast or winged beast monster from my hand appear **_Aurastar Unicorn_** "!

Tabbi clapped her hands and the unicorn appeared galloping with a neigh.

 ** _Aurastar Unicorn_**

 ** _Level: 3_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1300_**

 ** _Def Points: 1400_**

"Ho", he said impressed.

"Level two Aqua tunes level four Tabbi and level three Unicorn"! She yelled.

Aqua jumped becoming two green rings as Tabbi and Unicorn went through them the floor glowing silver of the seal appearing. "Break from your seal and freeze all your opponents to the core! Synchro summon, freeze them all **Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier** "! She yelled.

The seal shattered and Trishula flew out from it giving out a loud screech.

 **Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier**

 **Level: 9**

 **Atk Points: 2700**

 **Def Points: 2000**

He looked at the dragon on the field as her wings flapped back straightened giving her a proud appearance. "So this is your strength Aura", he thought.

"Trishula's effect activates when this card is synchro summoned she can remove from play a card from your field, hand, and graveyard", Aura said.

"What"? He said shocked.

"Freeze and shatter go Trishula! Removal Zero"! Aura yelled.

Trishula screeched as she launched three ice blasts one hitting Eye of the Typhoon freezing it before it cracked and shattered. "Eye of the Typhoon", Klaus said stunned.

"You wanted me to show you my power well this is our power grandpa"! She yelled.

"Our power", he said shocked.

"Trishula attack grandpa directly! Tri Ice Blast"! She yelled.

Trishula raised her three heads and launched the tri beams toward Klaus as they came he smiled. "Good work Aura", he thought, before he was flung back by the force.

 **Klaus LPs: 1550 – 0**

"Grandpa"! She gasped, running to him as the monsters disappeared.

"Ow that wasn't good for my back", he winced, sitting up.

"Sorry grandpa guess I went a little overboard there", she apologized.

"No its alright", he assured as he got up.

"But it seems you really have become quite the duelist here a gift".

Klaus handed her a card she took it surprised to see it was an Aurastar monster as he walked to her bed. "Suppose its about time", he sighed.

She was confused but then gasped as he moved her bed and was shocked to see stairs he turned to her with a light smile. "I bet you never knew there were any stairs below where you sleep all the time did ya"? He asked.

She shook her head still surprised as she then followed him down the stairs to a dark room he turned on the lights making her blink then she turned and gasp running over to a black D-wheel. "This… This is an Alpha one frame D-wheel", she said speechless.

"This was your father's he had an accident riding it and died along with your mother", Klaus said.

Aura grew wide eyed and looked at Klaus shocked he had never really told her how her parents had died since she had been young when it happened she looked back at the D-wheel. "Both your parents were renowned D-wheelers but I suppose most have forgotten them after Zero Reverse", Klaus said, naming the incident that had happened to Neo Domino years ago.

"After they died I had hoped you wouldn't want to get involved in this D-wheel stuff… But like father like daughter you were raised to have an interest in them", he chuckled.

He then turned to face her as she looked at him. "You know Toru's parents died in that same accident too", he said, making her look at him shock.

"Your parents were good friends with Toru's parents in fact your father became a D-wheeler mainly because of Toru's father. Like father like son eh? However Toru already finished his D-wheel and left and you've grown to become quite the proficient duelist".

"Grandpa", she said speechless.

He sighed turning around. "I cant stop you any longer this D-wheel is yours use it to pursue your dreams. Besides this town is in danger Malcolm and Ramon can butt heads at any time now this might as well be a good chance for us to move to the city", he said.

She grew wide eyed at this. "I might even get to see Toru and Yusei if Im lucky", she thought.

"Oh! Could you tell Nico and West that we're moving? Everythings cooled off so they're likely at the hideout oh and tell Thorn too she'll want to know about this Ill get ready while you're gone", he said.

She nodded then surprised him by hugging. "Thanks for telling me everything grandpa", she said.

He blinked then smiled and hugged his granddaughter she then moved back and ran upstairs to leave the house rushing off to the hideout glad to see everything has cooled down as she reached it walking in Nico and West looked up. "Oh hey Aura! I see you were sleeping well as usual", West smiled.

"Aura thank you for yesterday the town seems to have calmed down a bit now", Nico said.

"Its fine Nico and you're right", Aura nodded in agreement, then sighed.

"Look guys".

Aura thn told them about her and Klaus moving to the city making them gasp. "What?! You're gonna leave too Aura"?! West gaped.

"We're going to miss you", Nico said sadly.

"Oh I'll miss you guys too", Aura said, hugging them.

They hugged back tightly and they were silent for a moment until the two moved back. "But it always was your dream to be a D-wheeler", Nico said with a smile.

"I know you'll be a famous D-Wheeler someday Aura"! West grinned.

"Nico, West", Aura said softly.

"Our dad is stuck here because of his job so we cant leave", Nico said.

"But we'll always be cheering you on from right here", West said.

"Good luck", Nico smiled.

Aura smiled and hugged them again tightly. "Thanks you two", she said.

She then let them go and with a wave walked off out of the hideout walking to Thorn's shop Aura walked in to see Thorn sweeping the floor. "Hey Thorn", she said.

"Oh Aura what brings you here"? Thorn asked with a smile.

Aura smiled back and told Thorn everything while taking a seat once she finished Thorn nodded in understanding. "So he finally told you everything", she remarked.

"So you knew", Aura stated.

"Of course I knew your mother was my best friend after all but Klaus insisted on keeping it a secret from you cause he was scared he would lose you like we lost Landon and Sarah", Thorn said.

"I thought as much I always knew grandpa loved dad and mom seeing her as a daughter", Aura said with a light smile.

"Are you mad he hid it from you"? Thorn asked.

"Nah he was just scared I can understand that he lost two precious people after all", Aura shrugged.

Thorn giggled. "I knew you would you hate to hold a grudge after all", she said.

Aura rolled her eyes before sighing. "So Ill be leaving here… Watch Nico and West for me", she said.

"Of course", Thorn nodded with a smile.

Aura smiled getting up from her seat and hugged Thorn tightly who hugged just as tight as she kissed Aura's head Aura then let go kissing Thorn's cheek. "Well Im off", she said.

"Bye Aura and make sure to get back Lightning Warrior from Yusei Fudo", Thorn said with a smile.

Aura smiled back and nodded but before she left. "Oh Aura wait I want to give you something", Thorn quickly said.

Aura looked up surprised as Thorn got a package and handed it to Aura who took it confused she opened it to see new clothes. "I thought this attire might be better to wear in the city then your cowgirl attire", Thorn smiled.

Aura grinned and hugged Thorn. "Thanks", she said.

Aura then walked out of the shop walking to her home as she looked around. "Goodbye Crash Town", she thought.

She reached the house to see everything packed Klaus putting down a box. "Well everything is set. Ready to head out"? He asked.

"You bet I am", she grinned.

"Then lets go to the city", he smiled.

"Yeah", she nodded with a grin.

* * *

 **Aurasoul: There we are all done.**

 **Aura: Finally Im going to the city!**

 **Aurasoul: Yeah you are so next time Aura goes to Neo Domino and meets friends one old and one new so until then.**

 **Rua: Read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 9 of Yugioh 5Ds!**

 **Aura: So Im finally at the city?**

 **Aurasoul: Indeed you are so I dont own Yugioh 5Ds only my OCs so please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"And there we finally finished moving".

"Yeah".

Aura and Klaus had finished moving and unpacking in their new home in the DAImon area. "This is new land. Why don't you take a look around"? Klaus suggested.

"Ok", she nodded, adjusting her clothes a bit.

Aura was now wearing a sleeveless indigo turtleneck, white pants, a gray jacket, white riding gloves, and gray boots that had been in the package Thorn had given her yet she still wore her hat and hair ribbon her hair in a low ponytail she got her duel disk and deck before walking out of the building walking around. "The first thing I should do is find Toru see how he's been doing then find Yusei to get back Lightning Warrior and hold up on our promise but I still need to fix up my D-Wheel first before I do any acceleration duels", she thought with a sigh.

As she walked she then noticed someone walking to her it was a girl that looked to be her age with blue hair and red-brown eyes wearing a yellow tube top, light blue jacket, short black pants, and pink knee high socks, and sneakers Aura stopped and the girl stopped to her. "… Are you Aura"? The girl asked.

Aura grew wide eyed in surprise. "I am", she said.

"… I thought so I'm Misaki", the girl said.

"Ok so how do you know me"? Aura asked.

"… I'll tell you if you win a duel", Misaki said.

"A duel huh? Ok fair enough", Aura said, setting her duel disk.

Misaki did the same as they set their decks as they were automatically shuffled.

"Duel"!

"Ill go first draw! I summon **_Aurastar Unicorn_** in attack mode", Aura said.

And appearing on the field was the unicorn galloping on the field with a neigh.

 ** _Aurastar Unicorn_**

 ** _Level: 3_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1300_**

 ** _Def Points: 1400_**

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn", Aura finished.

"… My turn draw. I summon **Wattgiraffe** in attack mode", Misaki said.

And appearing on the field was a yellow giraffe with electricity sparking as it stepped.

 **Wattgiraffe**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 1200**

 **Def Points: 100**

"… Next I activate the continuous spell card **Wattcine** when a thunder type monster I control deals damage to my opponent I gain LPs equal to the damage inflicted", Misaki said.

"Gaining LPs huh well its not like she could do any damage since Unicorn's Atk Points are higher than Wattgiraffe", Aura thought.

"… I attack with Wattgiraffe", Misaki said.

"What"?! Aura gasped, as Wattgiraffe ran.

"Why would you attack with a monster with lower Atk points"?!

"… Wattgiraffe's effect allows it to attack you directly", Misaki said.

"What"?! Aura gasped.

"… Wattgiraffe's other effect activates when attacking you directly you cant activate spells, traps, or monster effects", Misaki said.

"She saw through me"?! Aura thought.

"Electric Kick", Misaki said.

Wattgiraffe ran in front of Aura turning and hind kicked her making her cry out. "Ack"! She winced.

 **Aura's LPs: 4000 – 2800**

"… Wattcine activates I gain 1200 points of LPs", Misaki said.

The spell card glowed yellow as she glowed yellow her LPs rising.

 **Misaki's LPs: 4000 – 5200**

Aura cleared her throat as she rubbed the under of her chin where she was kicked. "OK now that was impressive her Watt monsters must have the effect that allows her to attack the opponent directly while with other different effects", she thought.

"She might just be a challenge".

"…I activate the field spell **Wattcastle** ", Misaki said.

Aura grew wide eyed as the field changed of an electric field with an electric castle. "… I place a card facedown and end my turn", Misaki finished.

"A field spell now better stay cautious", Aura thought.

"My turn draw! I summon the tuner monster **_Aurastar Turquoise Jaguar_** in attack mode".

The jaguar appeared on the field with a light growl.

 ** _Aurastar Turquoise Jaguar_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1400_**

 ** _Def Points: 1000_**

"I tune level four Turquoise Jaguar with level three unicorn"! Aura said, Jaguar jumped to become four green rings and Unicorn went through them glowing transparent.

"Fallen angel graze your wings and defeat your enemy! Synchro summon, descend **_Aurastar, Bloodedge the Fallen Angel_** "!

And with the green light and black feathers falling Bloodedge appeared on the field with a serious look.

 ** _Aurastar, Bloodedge the Fallen Angel_**

 ** _Level: 7_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2500_**

 ** _Def Points: 2000_**

"Bloodedge attack Wattgiraffe! Dark Onslaught"! Aura yelled.

Bloodedge flew forward twirling his spear before striking the giraffe destroying it.

 **Misaki's LPs: 5200 – 3900**

"Bloodedge's effect activates when destroyed a monster in battle the opponent takes 500 points of damage", Aura said.

Bloodedge strike Misaki with his spear making her wince.

 **Misaki's LPs: 3900 – 3400**

"… Wattcastle's effect activates", Misaki said.

"When one of your monsters destroy a Watt monster they lose 1000 Atk points".

Aura gasped as static electricity shocked Bloodedge making him wince as his Atk points decreased.

 ** _Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2500 – 1500_**

"No way", Aura gasped.

"I end my turn".

"… My turn draw I activate my trap **Wattkeeper** I special summon a level four or below Watt monster from my graveyard and it's destroyed in the end phase… Come back **Wattgiraffe** ", Misaki said.

And Wattgiraffe appeared once again on the field.

 **Wattgiraffe**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 1200**

 **Def Points: 100**

"… Next I summon the tuner monster **Wattfox** in attack mode".

And appearing beside Wattgiraffe was the watt fox like tuner monster.

 **Wattfox**

 **Level: 2**

 **Atk Points: 800**

 **Def Points: 100**

"A tuner monster", Aura frowned.

"… I tune level two Wattfox with level four Wattgiraffe", Misaki said, Wattfox becoming two green rings and Wattgiraffe going through them.

"… Beast of thunder let loose your ferocious roar that tears apart the sky itself! Synchro summon, howl **Wattchimera** "!

And appearing on the field was the watt chimera synchro monster as it let out a roar.

 **Wattchimera**

 **Level: 6**

 **Atk Points: 1400**

 **Def Points: 1200**

"Holy wow", Aura gasped.

"…Wattchimera is able to attack you directly", Misaki said.

"What"?! Aura gasped.

"… Wattchimera attack Aura directly! Thunder Fang"! Misaki said.

Wattchimera roared jumping before viciously biting Aura with fangs covered in electricity making her cry out in pain.

 **Aura's LPs: 2800 – 1300**

"… Wattchimera's effect when dealt direct damage to you a card in your hand goes on top of your deck", Misaki said.

Wattchimera growled his snake tail shooting out hitting one of the cards in her hand Aura winced placing Aurastar Libra on top of her deck. "… I end my turn", Misaki said.

"Ugh my turn draw", Aura said.

She drew her card looking at her hand. "I activate the spell card **Reload** I placed my hand in my deck and redraw the same amount of cards", she said.

She placed the four cards of her hand in her deck automatically reshuffled and she redrew four cards as she looked at her hand. "Much better", she smiled.

"First I activate my facedown card the spell card **_Star Level_** with this I would toss a die and my monster loses a level by the number the die rolls on".

A die appeared on the field and it rolled before landing on a three. "Its three so Bloodedge's level is reduced by three", Aura said.

 ** _Aurastar, Bloodedge the Fallen Angel_**

 ** _Level: 7 – 4_**

"Next I summon **_Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer_** in attack mode".

And the creature tamer happily appeared on the field with a cheerful smile.

 ** _Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1600_**

 ** _Def Points: 1000_**

"Next her effect activates when she's been summoned I can special summon a beast or winged beast monster from my hand I special summon **_Aurastar Star Mouse_** ".

And appearing next to Tabbi was the little mouse as it squeaked running on her shoulder.

 ** _Aurastar Star Mouse_**

 ** _Level: 1_**

 ** _Atk Points: 300_**

 ** _Def Points: 100_**

"I tune level one Star Mouse with level four Bloodedge and level four Tabbi"!

Star Mouse became a single green ring Bloodedge and Tabbi going through it and the silver seal appeared on the field making Misaki gasp seeing it. "Break from your seal and freeze your opponents to the core! Synchro summon, freeze them all **Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier** "! Aura yelled.

The seal shattered and shot out of it was Trishula as she let out a loud roar.

 **Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier**

 **Level: 9**

 **Atk Points: 2700**

 **Def Points: 2000**

"Now I activate Trishula's effect when synchro summoned she can remove from play a card from your field, hand, and graveyard! Trishula remove Misaki's Wattcastle, her middle card, and Wattgiraffe from her graveyard Removal Zero"!

Trishula roared launched the three ice blasts at the field spell destroying it while freezing Misaki's card and her Wattgiraffe from her graveyard. "Next I activate the spell card **Foolish Burial** to send one monster from my deck to the graveyard I send **_Aurastar Spirit Bird_** to the graveyard", Aura said, sending the monster from her deck to the graveyard as her deck was automatically reshuffled again.

"Trishula attack **Wattchimera,** Tri Ice Blast"!

Trishula screeched with her three heads launched the tri beam destroying Wattchimera.

 **Misaki's LPs: 3400 – 2100**

"…Im still standing", Misaki frowned.

Aura only smirked. "I activate Aurastar Spirit Bird's effect from the graveyard! By removing it from play one of my monsters can attack again"! She said.

"What"? Misaki gasped.

The spirit of Spirit Bird appeared with a screech going to Trishula making a pale blue aura appear on Trishula.

"Go Trishula! Attack Misaki directly! Tri Ice Aura Blast"!

Trishula then launched the aura swirled ice blast at Misaki sending her flying.

 **Misaki's LPs: 2100 – 0**

Misaki landed with a thud. "… Ow", she said.

"Er sorry. You ok"? Aura said, walking to Misaki.

"… Yeah Im fine I heard you were good guess I heard right… This is your welcome gift", Misaki said.

Misaki handed Aura a card to show Swords of Revealing Lights. "Thanks", Aura said, taking the card.

"… I'll tell you who I am follow me", Misaki said.

"… I don't really like talking".

Aura blinked but followed Misaki to a garage door Misaki opened it. "You'll understand if you go in here", Misaki said.

Aura raised an eyebrow as she walked in to see someone working on a D-wheel. "Did you forget something Misaki"?

"That voice"! Aura thought shocked.

"… Toru a souvenir", Misaki said.

"Huh? What's with you all of a sudden"?

The guy turned and he and Aura both gasped seeing one another. "Aura! It's you Aura"! He gaped.

"Toru! I can't believe it"! Aura gasped.

"No way! You didn't bring Aura all the way from Crash Town did you Misaki"?! Toru questioned Misaki.

"… Toru you dummy Crash Town is far away", Misaki frowned.

"… Do you really think you can go there in this short amount of time"?

Toru sweatdropped. "Oh um yeah I guess not", he said.

Aura couldn't help but sigh. "Still the same Toru", she said.

"So then, why are you here"? He asked.

Aura told him about what was happening at Crash Town and talking about moving getting chairs to sit as they talked. "I see… Im worried about Nico and West but with their dad they'll be ok", Toru said, then grinned.

"But wow its really been a long time since we've had this group together huh"?

Aura blinked. "What group"? She asked.

"What group? Of course a riding team"! Toru said.

"Huh"? Aura said, very confused.

"Hang on… How about we start with introductions and go from there", Misaki said.

"Oh um yeah sorry, sorry let me introduce her then", He said sheepishly, then faced Aura.

"This is Misaki, a D-Wheeler who's also a great mech".

"… Nice to meet you I heard a lot about you… Mostly from Toru", Misaki said.

"What are you talking about?! I just barely mention her"! He said.

"… Toru are you getting shy? It doesn't suit you", Misaki said.

"For someone who doesn't talk much you sure are harsh", He said, sweatdropping.

Aura couldn't help but chuckle at the two. "You know I like her already", she said.

"Aura! Anyway a riding team! Now we have a 3-person D-wheel team! We can enter a lot of tournaments if we have a team! You'll join right Aura"? He asked with a grin.

Aura blinked but then chuckled. "Deciding without thinking so you Toru Im in", she grinned.

"Alright! We're a team"! He cheered.

"… Im on the team… Im one of you too", Misaki said.

"We shouldn't get too happy yet though Misaki and I have D-wheels but you don't Aura", he said.

"About that", Aura smiled.

Aura told him about her D-wheel and of what Klaus told her. "I heard the story from Klaus telling me not to get you involve what a hypocrite", Toru sighed, but smiled.'

"He also said you're a lot like your dad".

Aura smiled sadly and nodded touching her hat. "Well we should be able to do better than even our dads did", he grinned.

"Right", Aura nodded.

"So show us that D-Wheel"! He said.

Aura nodded and soon enough she brought her D-Wheel in the garage letting Misaki and Toru check it out. "How does it look over there Misaki"? He asked.

"… Difficult", she said.

"Yeah here too", he sighed.

"It seems like it would be easier to just replace the whole thing- ACK"! He yelped, getting wacked by Aura with a paper fan.

"Not like we would! After all your dad left it for you Aura we should use this D-Wheel as much as possible".

Aura only nodded as Toru sighed relieved. "Anyway we're going to need a CPU, engine, and frame we'll take the parts we need from those to fix the D-wheel", he said.

"… The D-wheel shop is closed", Misaki said.

"Oh yeah its on holiday! Hmm how to get the parts", he said thoughtfully.

"… The owner knows a lot", Misaki said.

"Yeah the owner of Bootleg… I bet he'd know something, alright Aura you ask the owner! Bootleg is this place just east from here there's a sign out front", he said.

"Got it", Aura nodded.

"… I'll search too", Misaki said, walking out.

"There she goes… First you go talk to the owner Ill get some more detailed parts", he said.

"Alright then", Aura said.

Aura walked out the garage and went east like Toru said walking with her hands in her pockets until finding a building with a sign. "This is the place", she thought.

She opened the door and walked down the smell of booze lightly filled the air. "Oh for the love of! This is a bar! If grandpa found out I went here he'd kill me, that Toru", she thought with a sigh.

Adjusting her hat she walked to the counter taking a seat. "What can I do for you"? The bartender asked.

"You the owner"? She asked.

"That I am", he nodded.

"Know where I can get D-wheel parts"? She asked.

"D-wheel parts huh? Well I think I might know something but don't think you can get it for free", he smirked.

He got out cards setting them on the table. "If you solve this duel puzzle I'll tell you about the parts", he said.

"Heh ok bring it", she smirked.

"Oh ho determined I see I like that alright on my field is Goyo Guardian with Mirror Force set on your field is a facedown Raigeki Break with Quillbolt Hedgehog and Junk Synchron in your hand, Speed Warrior in your graveyard, and Junk Warrior in your extra deck we both have 1100 LPs left you have to beat me this turn. What do you do"? He asked.

She looked at the field for a moment then smirked. "Easy enough first I activate Raigeki Break discarding Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand to destroy Mirror Force then I normal summon Junk Synchron and use its effect to special summon Speed Warrior from the graveyard in defense mode. Next I special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from the graveyard using its effect then I tune level three Junk Synchron with level two Speed Warrior to synchro summon Junk Warrior then activate its effect to gain 800 extra Atk points from Quillbolt Hedgehog to have a total of 3100 Atk points more than Goyo Guardian I let Junk Warrior attack and destroy Goyo Guardian and finally attack you directly with Quillbolt Hedgehog ending the duel", she said.

The owner blinked surprised before chuckling with a smile. "Good job so nice to see young people of spirit are increasing, as promised I'll give you information on the D-wheel parts", he said.

He then handed her an envelope. "Do you know the apartment building to the east of the closed D-wheel shop"? He asked.

"I live there actually", she said.

"Oh you live there then this'll be quick there's a man name Saiga on the fourth floor of the apartment just show him the letter", he said.

"Thanks", she said, tipping her hat.

She then walked out walking back to the apartment building going in the elevator to the fourth floor she walked to the door knocking then seeing it was opening as she slowly walked in. "Hello"? She called.

She looked to see a man there as he then noticed her. "Hey you're the one who recently moved into the second floor here", he remarked.

"Yeah Im Aura Flood nice to meet you", she said, with a nod.

"So your names Aura, Im Saiga nice to meet you too", he said.

"Thanks I have something for you", she said.

"Something for me"? He asked.

She handed him the letter she got from the owner. "Oh its from the owner. Let me see… I see D-wheel parts. Hold on a second", he said.

He went to his shelves and got something walking back to her. "Here you go. It's a CPU", he said, handing it to her.

"Thanks", she said, taking it.

"That's all I have for the moment but you know what the underground duel arena near Bootleg opened up recently a lot of people gsther there so you might be able to find some new information", he said.

"Ill check it out then thanks Saiga", she said, dipping her hat.

She then walked off heading to a building to see stairs going down. "Must be there", she thought.

She walked downstairs to see few people there looking around she found a girl. "Um excuse me do you know anything about getting D-wheel parts"? Aura asked.

"D-wheel parts? How would I know?! Everything around here was thrown out by someone if you find something you can use Im sure you can take it", the girl said.

"I see thanks", Aura said.

"Don't waste time thanking me Im not interested! Now go away"! The girl said.

Aura walked away with a soft hum then saw some light from a box curious she walked to it opening the lid to see an engine. "Wow what luck now all I need is the frame", she thought.

She grabbed the engine then walked to Toru's garage placing the engine there before walking out to see Misaki. "… Did you find the parts"? Misaki asked.

"I found the CPU and engine but not the frame", Aura said.

"… Oh I found a frame in the plaza behind the garage… But the key wont work. Go take a look", Misaki said, going in the garage.

Curious Aura walked to check it out and grew wide eyed to see Saiga there with another guy they opened the door to the plaza walking in. "Hm who was that"? She thought.

She walked going in the plaza and the two turned to see her. "Oh Aura you came at a good time", Saiga said.

"So this is the one you were just talking about"? The other guy asked.

"Yeah I thought Id give the frame to this girl", Saiga said, turning to face Aura.

"Stuff here belongs to Himuro but we decided to clean up a little bit if its going to be thrown out anyway I figured you might as well use it so I came along… The frame can be given away right Himuro"? Saiga asked.

"Hmm… I guess so, but now that someone actually wants it, it suddenly seems kinda nice", Himuro frowned.

"Hey you were gonna get rid of it anyway so be a man and say yeah already", Saiga sighed.

"Well yeah I guess but", Himuro began sunsure.

Before Aura could say anything she saw Misaki walking to them with a tool box. "… Its unlocked I brought pliers and everything… Aura did you break the lock"? Misaki asked.

"No they opened it", Aura said, motioning to Saiga and Himuro.

"Are you a friend of Aura's"? Saiga asked.

"Yes, Aura, who's this"? Misaki asked.

"This is Saiga he lives in the same apartment building I live in and that's Himuro the owner of the frame we need", Aura said.

"… I see the owners of the parts", Misaki said.

"Don't worry I don't need them anyway but Himuro is having a hard time I guess the only big thing about him is his head", Saiga said.

"Shut up! I don't know… I just feel it's a bit of a waste"! Himuro said.

"… I see I think I understand now", Misaki said.

"Oh you get what Im feeling"? Himuro asked with a grin.

"… You're the last boss… You're the last obstacle to completing the D-wheel", Misaki said.

Aura couldn't help but chuckle in surprise while Himuro gaped. "Wh-what are you talking about? Hm? Hold on a second… Ok then! Lets do this. You two vs us two in a tag duel"! He said.

"If you beat us we'll give you the frame! How does that sound Saiga"?

"Sounds alright to me… How about you two"? Saiga asked.

"Sure", Aura nodded.

"… We'll do it", Misaki said, nodding as well.

"Now that's a real duelist! Lets go and Saiga don't go easy on them", Himuro said.

"You know Im not the type to hold back in a duel", Saiga said, as they all got set.

"Duel"!

"Ill go first draw! I summon **_Aurastar Tabbi the Creature Tamer_** in attack mode", Aura said.

And appearing was the creature tamer who gave a cheerful smile.

 ** _Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1600_**

 ** _Def Points: 1000_**

"Next her effect activates when she's been summoned I can special summon a beast or winged beast monster from my hand so I summon the tuner monster **Black Feather – Blizzard the Far North** in attack mode", she said.

And the Black Feather monster she received years ago appeared on the field flying on Tabbi's shoulder.

 **Black Feather – Blizzard the Far North**

 **Level: 2**

 **Atk Points: 1300**

 **Def Points: 0**

"Now I tune level two Blizzard with level four Tabbi"! Aura said, as Blizzard flew becoming two green rings while Tabbi went through them glowing transparent.

"Appear gentle spirit of the earth, synchro summon! Blossom, **_Aurastar Maiden of Nature, Yggdrasil_** "!

And with the green light Yggdrasil appeared on the field with a cool demeanor.

 ** _Aurastar Maiden of Nature, Yggdrasil_**

 ** _Level: 6_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2300_**

 ** _Def Points: 1700_**

"I place a card facedown and end my turn", she finished.

"My turn draw! I activate the spell card **Cost Down** I discard a card from my hand to downgrade my monster cards in my hand by two until the end of my turn I then summon **Ushi Oni** in attack mode"! Himuro said.

And the bull fiend monster then appeared on the field blowing steam through its nostrils.

 **Ushi Oni**

 **Level: 6**

 **Atk Points: 2150**

 **Def Points: 1950**

"Next I place a card facedown and end my turn", he finished.

"… My turn, draw I activate the field spell **Wattcastle** ", Misaki said.

The field changed to the Wattcastle, Aura grinning seeing the field. "… I summon **Wattgiraffe** in attack mode", Misaki said.

And the electric giraffe appeared on the field next to Yggdrasil.

 **Wattgiraffe**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 1200**

 **Def Points: 100**

"… Wattgiraffe is able to attack you directly", Misaki said.

"What"?! Himuro gaped.

"… Wattgiraffe attack, Electric Kick"! Misaki said.

Wattgiraffe ran and jumped in front of Himuro and hind kicked him making him gasp out.

 **Saiga and Himuro LPs: 4000 – 2800**

"… I place a card facedown and end my turn", Misaki finished.

"Alright my turn draw! I summon **Machina Soldier** in attack mode", Saiga said.

The machine soldier appeared on the field next to Ushi Oni.

 **Machine Soldier**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 1600**

 **Def Points: 1500**

"Next by sending three machine monsters to the graveyard to summon **Machina Cannon** and for every machine monster in the graveyard it gains 800 Atk Points", Saiga said.

The large cannon like monster appeared on the field as its Atk power rose.

 **Machina Cannon**

 **Level: 8**

 **Atk Points: 0 – 2400**

 **Def Points: 2200**

"Machina Soldier attack Wattgiraffe"! Saiga yelled.

The soldier raised its bladed arm and slashed downward destroying Wattgiraffe.

 **Aura and Misaki LPs: 4000 – 3600**

"… Wattcastle effect activates when your monster destroys a Watt monster it loses 1000 Atk points", Misaki said.

"What"?! Saiga said shocked.

 **Machine Soldier**

 **Atk Points: 1600 – 600**

"Well at least there's the other one Machina Cannon attack Yggdrasil"! Saiga yelled.

Machina Cannon launched a blast at Yggdrasil destroying her in a blast.

 **Aura and Misaki LPs: 3600 – 3500**

"I activate my trap card! **Miracle Afterglow** when my monster was destroyed in battle this turn I can special summon it back from the graveyard return Yggdrasil"! Aura yelled.

Yggdrasil then appeared on the field once again with a light smile. "Then I'll end my turn there", Saiga finished.

"My turn, draw! I summon **_Aurastar Nova Archer_** in attack mode", Aura said.

And the archer appeared on the field wielding her bow elegantly.

 ** _Aurastar Nova Archer_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1400_**

 ** _Def Points: 1200_**

"Next I activate the spell card **Shrink** cutting Machina Cannon's Atk points in half until the end of the turn", Aura said.

 **Machina Cannon**

 **Atk Points: 2400 – 1200**

"Nova Archer attack Machina Cannon Star Shot"! Aura yelled.

Nova Archer got out an arrow from her quiver aiming and firing the arrow having stardust swirl around it. "I don't think so I activate the trap card **Mirror Force!** The attack is negated and all your monsters are destroyed"! Himuro yelled.

"Yggdrasil's effect activates! When a trap card is activated during battle she negates it and destroy it", Aura said.

"What"?! Himoru said shocked.

"Forbidden Nature"! Aura yelled.

Yggdrasil tapped her stave and vines sprouted from the ground destroying the trap as Nova's arrow hit Machina Cannon destroying it.

 **Himoru and Saiga LPs: 2800 – 2600**

"Now Yggdrasil, attack Machina Soldier! Nature's Storm"! Aura yelled.

Yggdrasil twirled her staff shooting a flower whirlwind destroying Machina Soldier.

 **Himoru and Saiga LPs: 2600 – 900**

"I end my turn", Aura said.

"Ugh my turn draw! I tribute Ushi Oni to summon Giant Ushi Oni"! Himoru said.

And the fiend bull was gone to be replaced by a bull with a spider body.

 **Giant Ushi Oni**

 **Level: 8**

 **Atk Points: 2600**

 **Def Points: 2100**

"I can summon Giant Ushi Oni by sacrificing one Ushi Oni now Giant Ushi Oni attack Nova Archer! Specters Bite"! Himuro said.

Giant Ushi Oni leaped and destroyed Nova Archer making Aura wince.

 **Aura and Misaki LPs: 3500 – 2300**

"Giant Ushi Oni's effect activates! When it destroys your monster it can attack again", Himuro smirked.

"What"? Aura gasped.

"Giant Ushi Oni attack Yggdrasil, Specters Bite"! Himuro yelled.

Giant Ushi Oni then attacked Yggdrasil destroying her.

 **Aura and Misaki LPs: 2300 – 2000**

"I end my turn", Himuro said.

"Misaki you have a plan"? Aura asked.

"… I do my turn, draw", Misaki said.

"I activate my facedown card **Wattkeeper** I special summon a level four or below Watt monster from my graveyard and it's destroyed in the end phase… Come back **Wattgiraffe** ".

And Wattgiraffe appeared once again on the field.

 **Wattgiraffe**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 1200**

 **Def Points: 100**

"… Next I summon the tuner monster **Wattberyx** in attack mode", Misaki said.

The fish watt tuner appeared on the field next to Wattgiraffe.

 **Wattberyx**

 **Level: 3**

 **Atk Points: 300**

 **Def Points: 0**

"A level three tuner", Aura said.

"… I tune level three Wattberyx with level four Wattgiraffe", Misaki said, Wattberyx leaping up to become three green rings while Wattgiraffe jumped through them glowing transparent.

"Serpent of thunder strike down on your opponents with no mercy! Synchro summon, hiss **Watthydra** "!

Aura, Himuro, and Saiga gasped the electric hydra appeared on the field hissing with its many heads.

 **Watthydra**

 **Level: 7**

 **Atk Points: 1500**

 **Def Points: 1500**

"Woah now that's a big several headed snake", Aura remarked.

"… And with a big bite cause Watthydra is able to attack directly", Misaki said.

"You gotta be kidding"! Himuro said shocked.

"… Watthydra attack directly Lightning Bite"! Misaki said.

Watthydra hissed swiftly striking and bit Himuro making him cry out.

 **Himuro and Saiga LPs: 900 – 0**

"And that's that", Aura grinned.

"Nice work Misaki".

Misaki lightly smiled and nodded the two high fived. "Hey you two are pretty good! Alright a man keeps his word go take the frame", Himuro smiled.

"Such a guy"… Saiga sighed.

The two walked off. "… We beat the last boss and got a battle prize", Misaki said.

"Yeah", Aura smiled.

They got the frame and took it to the garage to see Toru checking on Aura's D-wheel and he looked up. "Hey youre back! Got the rest of the parts"? He asked.

"Yeah right here", Aura said, pointing at the frame and engine and getting out the CPU.

"Alright! Good job getting them all Aura you too Misaki", he grinned.

Misaki blushed in embarrassment. "Huh, oh, uh… You're… Welcome", she said.

"Ok I got all the detailed parts lets get started on the repairs", he said.

"Lets get to work then", Aura smiled.

"Misaki get ready", he said.

Misaki was silent and they looked at her. "Misaki"? He called.

"… Ok", she nodded.

They nodded and got to work Aura never felt more alive besides from dueling as they worked on her D-wheel even giving it a new paint job after a while they finished looking at the D-wheel now colored white with teal highlights. "Alright repairs are finished! Great work guys", he grinned.

"… The D-wheel is reborn", Misaki said.

Aura stroked the D-wheel with a happy smile feeling so much pride to see it good as new. "We should give it a test run but Im too tired. How about tomorrow"? He suggested.

"… Weakling", Misaki said.

"Hey! Aura you're tired from gathering the parts right"? He asked.

"Unfortunately yes", Aura said, hating to admit it.

"See? Aura's tired too", he said.

"… Ok… We'll take the rest of the day off", Misaki said.

"Just the words I wanted to hear thank you so much Princess Misaki", he smiled.

"… Princess"? Misaki asked with a smile.

Aura laughed as Toru sweatdropped. "Forget it anyway lets meet back here tomorrow", he said.

"Right see you guys then", Aura said with a wave.

Aura gave her D-wheel one last look before walking out of the garage and heading to the apartment building with a large smile as she went back home Klaus looking up to see her. "Why do you look so happy? Did you found a princess or something"? He asked.

She couldn't help but giggle shaking her head as she told him what happened leaving him gaping. "Huh? Toru?! Neighbors with him again. You two must have some weird connection or something", he remarked.

"We are childhood friends", she said.

"Well your D-wheel got fixed that's great news but don't get too happy remember how dangerous it is", he said seriously.

"Grandpa", she sighed.

"Heh sorry Im sounding old and preachy come on I got the groceries while you were out lets have dinner", he said.

She nodded going to the small kitchen to cook.

* * *

 **Aurasoul: All done and no complains on Aura's duel against Misaki its a little tricky with that Watt deck and next time Aura will be test riding her D-Wheel and soon enough see some familiar faces again so until then read and review.**

 **Aura: More familiar faces?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 9 of Yugioh 5Ds!**

 **Aura: So when you said familiar faces before did you mean-**

 **Aurasoul: No spoilers Aura! So I dont own Yugioh 5Ds only my OCs cause believe me I would've gotten Yusei and Aki together so anyway enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

The next morning Aura woke up excited to finally be able to ride her D-Wheel quickly she got out of bed and changed and made breakfast as Klaus to her. "You're excited I see", he remarked.

"Today I'm gonna be testing out my D-Wheel so of course I'm excited", she smiled, as she poured him a cup of coffee.

"Heh here I want to give you something", he smiled.

She looked at him and gasped to see him holding out an indigo and silver form fitting motorcycle suite along with matching heeled boots. "Grandpa", she said speechless.

"This use to be your mother's and Thorn fixed it to your size go ahead and try it on", he said.

She quickly nodded taking the suite and going to the bathroom to change once she stepped out she gave a sheepish smile. "How do I look"? She asked.

"Like a real D-Wheeler and look I know I lectured you a bit yesterday but remember I'm always on your side you do what you think is best and remember your friends", he said,

"Right thanks grandpa", she smiled, hugging him.

He hugged back as she then moved back. "Well I'm off", she smiled.

Aura then walked out of the apartment reaching Toru's garage and walking in to see Misaki and Toru talking. "Hey guys", she said.

They looked up and grew wide eyed seeing her. "Hey Aura and wow nice riding suite", Toru grinned.

"Thanks grandpa gave it to me use to belong to mom", Aura smiled fondly.

"Wow… Well today's your first day on your D-Wheel", Toru smiled.

"… Sounds fun", Misaki said.

"Yeah", Aura nodded, going to her D-Wheel.

"Alright then let's head to the mountain pass guys"! Toru grinned.

* * *

"Alright Aura let's get started"!

They were at the mountain pass with their D-Wheels with Aura holding a white helmet. "So did you fix up an Acceleration duel deck"? Toru asked.

"Yeah had it set up last night", Aura nodded.

"Ok great and I'll already out Speed World 2 in your D-Wheel so you're all set", Toru said.

"Thanks, Miskai mind holding my hat"? Aura asked.

"Sure", Misaki nodded, taking the hat.

Aura tied her hair in a low ponytail with her ribbon before putting on her helmet and getting on her D-Wheel revving the engine as Toru got his D-Wheel next to hers revving his engine. "Whoever gets the first corner will go first", Toru said.

"Alright let's do this", Aura said.

"Speed World 2 Set"!

"Riding Duel! Acceleration"!

The two sped off on their D-Wheels Aura revving her engine and getting past Toru taking the corner. "I got the corner so I'll go first draw"! Aura said.

 **Aura's SC: 0 – 1/Toru's SC: 0 – 1**

"I summon **_Aurastar Paladin_** in attack mode", Aura said.

And her Paladin appeared onto the field wielding his sword as he flew next to her. "I place a card facedown and end my turn", she finished.

"My turn draw"! Toru said.

 **Toru's SC: 1 – 2/Aura's SC: 1 – 2**

"I summon **Scrap Beast** in defense mode", he said.

And appearing next to him was the scrap monster as it growled turning blue in defense mode and ran next to him.

 **Scrap Beast**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 1600**

 **Def Points: 1300**

"I place a card facedown and end my turn", he finished.

"My turn draw"! Aura said.

 **Aura's SC: 2 – 3/Toru's SC: 2 – 3**

"Scrap monsters that's Toru's deck specialty they use their effects and destroy one another to either summon others on the field from the graveyard or add them to his hand while the traps and spells revolve around them being destroyed one another this will be tricky", she thought, before speaking.

"I summon **_Aurastar Spirit Bird_** in defense mode"!

And the spirit like bird appeared with a screech before turning blue and closing its wings in defense mode.

 ** _Aurastar Spirit Bird_**

 ** _Level: 3_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1400_**

 ** _Def Points: 1800_**

"Aurastar Paladin attack Scrap Beast! Spirit Slash"! Aura yelled.

Aurastar Paladin turned his sword glowing as he rushed in to slash at Scrap Beast. "I activate my trap **Scrap Rage** "! Toru yelled.

"When a Scrap monster in defense mode is being attacked it gains 2000 defense points"!

"What"?! Aura gasped.

Scrap Beast growled as its defense points rose.

 **Scrap Beast**

 **Def Points: 1300 – 3300**

Scrap Beast then raised its clawed paw blocking Paladin's sword making sparks fly some hitting Aura making her hiss.

 **Aura's LPs: 4000 – 2700**

"And because of the effect of Scrap Rage, Scrap Beast is destroyed at the end phase", Toru said.

"Toru used his trap in order to damage Aura with the cost of his monster which would've been destroyed either way smart thinking on his part", Misaki thought, watching the duel on the screen of her D-Wheel.

"As expected of Toru and careless of me I should've known he might've had Scrap Rage", Aura thought.

"Heh gotta admit Aura I got you good", Toru grinned.

"Heh guess you did but I'm not going down yet", Aura said with a smirk.

"I end my turn".

"Then it's my turn draw"! Toru yelled.

 **Toru's SC: 3 – 4/Aura's SC: 3 – 4**

Then Toru smirked. "Looks like I got it get ready Aura"! He yelled.

"I summon **Scrap Chimera** in attack mode"!

And the chimera scrap monster appeared next to him with a roar.

 **Scrap Chimera**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 1700**

 **Def Points: 500**

"Scrap Chimera's effect activates! When it's been normal summoned I can special summon one Scrap tuner monster from my graveyard come back **Scrap Beast** "! He yelled.

And Scrap Beast reappeared on the field again running next to Scrap Chimera.

 **Scrap Beast**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 1600**

 **Def Points: 1300**

"Looks like he's building up his defenses", Aura thought.

"Now it's time to rumble", he smirked.

"I tune level four, Scrap Beast with level four, Scrap Chimera"!

"What"?! Aura gasped, as Scrap Beast jumped becoming four green rings and Scrap Chimera jumped through them.

"But Toru doesn't have any synchro monsters"!

"In the pile of scraps a mighty beast arises to beat down his enemies! Synchro summon, rise **Scrap Dragon** "! He yelled.

And in bright light the dragon appeared on the field with a large roar shocking Aura.

 **Scrap Dragon**

 **Level: 8**

 **Attack Points: 2800**

 **Def Points: 2000**

"Scrap Dragon… Toru never had that monster in his extra deck", Aura thought stunned.

"He must've got it during the two and a half years he was in the city".

"Next I activate the **Speed Spell – Summon Speeder** when I have two or more SC I can special summon one level four or lower monster from my hand appear the tuner monster **Scrap Goblin** "! He said.

And the goblin appeared onto the field with a jump.

 **Scrap Goblin**

 **Level: 3**

 **Atk Points: 0**

 **Def Points: 500**

"Now I activate Scrap Dragon's effect! Once per turn I target one card on my field and yours and both are destroyed", he said.

"What"? Aura gasped.

"I choose Scrap Goblin and Aurastar Spirit Bird! Scrap Demolition"! He yelled.

Scrap Dragon roared swinging its tail to destroy Scrap Goblin and Spirit Bird as it screeched. "Spirit Bird"! Aura gasped.

"Scrap Goblin's effect activates when it's destroyed by the effect of a Scrap monster and sent to the graveyard I can add one Scrap monster from my graveyard to my hand I choose Scarp Chimera", he said.

"By summoning Scrap Goblin he managed to destroy one of Aura's monsters and add one to his hand", Misaki remarked, as she watched.

"Scrap Dragon attack Paladin! Scrap Breath"! He yelled.

Scrap Dragon launched the breath attack hitting Paladin making him cry out as he was destroyed. "Ugh"! Aura winced.

 **Aura's LPs: 2700 – 1900**

"I activate my trap **_Aurastar Replacement_** when an Aurastar monster is destroyed in battle I can special summon an Aurastar monster from my deck or hand that's the same level as the destroyed monster"! Aura said.

"Paladin was level four I special summon a level four monster I summon the level four tuner monster **_Aurastar Turquoise Jaguar_** from my deck"!

And the Jaguar monster jumped out to the field running next to Aura.

 ** _Aurastar Turquoise Jaguar_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1400_**

 ** _Def Points: 1000_**

"Well I end my turn there", Toru finished.

"My turn draw"! Aura said.

 **Aura's SC: 4 – 5/Toru's SC: 4 – 5**

"I only have 1900 LPs left I'll have to wrap it up here and now", Aura thought.

"I activate the **Speed Spell – Angel Baton**! When I have two or more SC I can draw two cards and send one to the graveyard I send Aurastar Fan Maiden to the graveyard Aurastar Fan Maiden's effect activates when sent to the graveyard by a card effect I can special summon her come **_Aurastar Fan Maiden_** "!

And the fan wielder appeared on the field with a smirk on her face.

 ** _Aurastar Fan Maiden_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1700_**

 ** _Def Points: 1200_**

"Next I normal summon **_Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer_** "! She said.

And Tabbi cheerfully appeared onto the field flying with Fan Maiden.

 ** _Aurastar, Tabbi the Creature Tamer_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1600_**

 ** _Def Points: 1000_**

"Tabbi's effect activates when she's been normal summoned I can special summon a beast or winged beast monster from my hand I special summon the tuner **_Aurastar Scarlett Leopard_** "! Aura said.

And Scarlett Leopard jumped onto the field running next to Turquoise Jaguar.

 ** _Aurastar Scarlett Leopard_**

 ** _Level: 3_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1200_**

 ** _Def Points: 500_**

"Four monsters"?! Toru gaped.

"Impressive", Misaki remarked.

"Level four Turquoise Jaguar tunes with level four Fan Maiden and level three Scarlett Leopard tunes with level four Tabbi"! Aura yelled, as the two tuners jumped to become green rings and the Tabbi and Fan Maiden jumped in the rings.

"Woah, woah don't tell me"! Toru gaped.

"Angel of the fallen, angel of the guardian together graze your wings and fight side by side! Double Synchro Summons! Descend **_Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel_** and **_Aurastar, Lillian Guardian Angel_** "! Aura yelled.

Black and white feathers fell as the two angel synchro monsters appeared onto the field side by side flying above Aura.

 ** _Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel_**

 ** _Level: 7_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2500_**

 ** _Def Points: 2000_**

 ** _Aurastar, Lillian Guardian Angel_**

 ** _Level: 8_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2600_**

 ** _Def Points: 2000_**

"Double Synchro summon", Toru gaped.

"Don't think I haven't done my studying these past two and a half years", Aura smirked.

"Bloodedge's effect activates if Lillian is on the field with him he gains an additional 1000 Atk Points"!

Bloodedge's and Lillian's auras twined together as his attack points increased.

 ** _Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2500 – 3500_**

"Next Lillian's effect activates if Bloodedge is on the field with her your monster's effects are negated"! Aura said.

"Effect Block"!

Lillian shot a beam of light at Scrap Dragon to form white chains chaining it. "Scrap Dragon"! Toru gasped.

"Double synchro summons and cornering Toru, Aura is amazing", Misaki thought stunned.

"Bloodedge attack Scrap Dragon! Dark Onslaught"! Aura yelled.

Bloodedge flew high raising his onyx spear and slashing down Scrap Dragon making it screech before it was destroyed as Toru cried out by the shockwave of the attack.

 **Toru's LPs: 4000 – 3300**

"Bloodedge's effect activates when it destroys a monster in battle you take 500 points of damage", Aura said.

"Hell Spikes"!

Bloodedge flapped his wings launching sharpened black feathers at Toru hitting him making him wince.

 **Toru's LPs: 3300 – 2800**

"Now Lillian attack Toru directly Light Flash Strike"! Aura yelled.

With speed and elegance Lillian flew slashing Toru with her sword. "AUGH"! He cried out.

 **Toru's LPs: 2800 – 200**

"Lillian's effect activates! When she deals a direct attack you take 300 points of damage for every Aurastar monster on the field with her and Bloodedge that's 600 points of damage! Light Shot"! Aura yelled.

Lillian flew up and launched a beam of light at Toru hitting him. "AH"! He gasped.

 **Toru's LPs: 200 – 0**

Toru's D-Wheel went to smoke as he stopped right next to Misaki as Aura rode to them taking off her helmet with a grin as Toru took his off gaping. "Woah Aura your first acceleration duel and double synchro summons"! He said shocked.

"… Aura is good… Or is Toru just weak"? Misaki asked.

"Lalalala! I can't hear you"! Toru said, covering his ears.

Aura laughed while Misaki scoffed. "… How unseemly", she said, making Aura snicker.

"Hey who are you guys"?

They looked to see a blond guy walking to them. "This is my practice course you can't just use it without permission", he said.

"Who are you? And this is public road"! Toru said angrily.

"… I know this guy… Breo", Misaki said.

"Ah look this young lady knows who I am it's because I have so many fans I'm practically famous", Breo smirked.

"… You're a big fish in a little pond… You flatter yourself and youre deluded", Misaki said in a bored tone.

"Hey! Don't push me, just because I'm a gentlemen doesn't mean I'll just take it! Lets decide this on a race if any of you can beat me you can use this space"! Brea glared.

"I just said this is a public road"! Toru began.

"Fine we'll take your challenge", Aura said, walking forward arms crossed.

"Eh?! But Aura", Toru began.

Aura put up her arm to stop Toru and gave him a look he grew wide eyed but he nodded understanding the look she gave him as she faced Breo with a smirk. "I just hope you don't cry when you lose", she said.

"More like the other way around", Breo growled.

They then all got on their D-Wheels revving their engines when they at once sped off Breo in the lead with Aura hot on his trail. "Hahaha! You're all talk"! Breo laughed.

"Hmph you think so"? Aura smirked.

She revved and stomped on the gas feeling the wind and the speed flow through her whole body as she easily managed to flash past Breo much to his shock. "What"?! He gaped shocked.

Misaki and Toru flashed past him following Aura as she looked forward. "This is what I've wished for what I wanted to feel the speed the wind this, this is my calling"! Aura thought happily.

They all then managed to reach the finish line stopping as Aura took off her helmet to glance at Breo. "We win so you better hold out your end of the deal", she said.

"Tch so you're not bad! Practice if you want I don't care"! Breo yelled.

Breo then ran off and Toru sighed as he walked to Aura's side. "He wasn't all talk though we pushed our D-Wheels too hard and now theyre acting funny", he said.

"… The pride of a big fish is not to be taken granted", Misaki said with a frown, as she walked to them.

Aura sighed as she got off her D-Wheel rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah that's for sure. Now what do we do"? She frowned.

"Hey"!

"Oh not again", Aura groaned.

"What do you"-

"Ohh! I thought I knew you from somewhere! Aura"!

Aura gasped seeing an orange haired duelist she hadn't seen in two in a half years. "Crow, Crow Hogan"?! She gaped shocked.

"Yeah it's me! Wow it's good to see you again Aura it's been a long time"! Crow grinned.

"You can say that again", Aura laughed, hugging him.

Crow grinned, hugging back as they separated and he noticed Toru and Misaki. "So those are your friends"? He asked.

"Yeah this is Toru and Misaki, guys this is Crow Hogan", Aura smiled.

"Toru and Misaki huh, I'm Crow good to meet ya! You look down, did something happen"? He asked curiously.

"Our D-Wheels are broken", Toru admitted sheepishly with a sweatdrop.

"They look like they'll be hard to fix"… Misaki added.

"I see well that's tough luck...! Wait a minute! This is a chance to repay my debt"! Crow said suddenly.

"Debt"? Toru asked.

"Wait a minute you mean when you though I kidnapped Lillie? Crow I told you it was alright since it was a misunderstanding", Aura sighed.

"Come on Aura I've been feeling guilty about it ever since that day! Anyway I'll bring a super mechanic! He knows everything about D-Wheels", Crow said.

"That'd be great! But is it ok with you Aura? I mean is it really ok if he repays you by repairing our D-Wheels"? Toru asked.

Aura blinked with a sweatdrop before she sighed, going to get her hat which was on the rail as she put it on. "There's no debt but Crow isn't gonna let this go unless otherwise so it's fine", she said.

"Yeah had a feeling you'd say that, so Mr. Crow please help us"! Toru said with a bow.

"… Please", Misaki said.

"Hey come on don't be so formal! You're friends of Aura right? Mr makes me feel all itchy", Crow said.

"… Then we're counting on you Crow", Misaki said.

"Um yeah just leave it to me", Crow said with a sweatdrop, making Aura giggle.

"Sorry she doesn't mean anything bad", Toru said with a sweatdrop.

"She's a funny one I like her! So where's your garage? You don't plan on repairing them here, do you"? Crow asked.

"The garage is in the DAImon Area", Aura said.

"The DAImon Area? Ok I'll bring an awesome mechanic! You just wait"! Crow grinned.

Crow then ran off Aura smiling. "… The mechanic somehow went from super to awesome", Misaki said.

* * *

Aura and Toru were at the garage talking when Crow came in. "Sorry to keep you waiting. This is our ultra mechanic"! Crow smiled.

They looked and Aura gasped seeing another familiar face. "I'm Yusei Fudo, Crow talked to me if there's anything I can do to help"-!

Yusei gasped seeing Aura. "Are you Aura"?! He asked shocked.

"Yeah, it's great to see you again Yusei"! Aura smiled.

"Huh? Do you know each other Yusei"? Crow asked surprised.

"Yeah we met a long time ago in Satellite, long time no see Aura", Yusei smiled.

"Yeah", Aura nodded with a grin.

"Oh so you're Yusei Fudo who supplied the parts"! Toru gasped.

"Yeah this must be the friend you mentioned", Yusei said to Aura, before facing Toru.

"How are the parts"?

"They're great! Thanks to you I managed to finish my D-Wheel and still using it now", Toru grinned.

"Happy to hear it I'll have a look at your D-Wheels", Yusei said.

Crow blinked surprised so Aura told Crow how she met Yusei while he checked the D-Wheels before it began getting late. "Alright I'll be able to help you guys tomorrow since it's getting late now", Yusei said.

"I'll help too"! Crow voiced.

"Thanks you guys we really appreciate it", Aura smiled.

Yusei and Crow waved before leaving. "Wow never thought we'd meet Yusei", Toru said.

"Yeah or Crow for that matter", Aura remarked.

Then they saw Misaki walking in. "Where did you go Misaki? The Ultra mechanic already left", Toru said.

"…I was looking for parts we could use for the repairs", Misaki said.

"I see well the repairs will start tomorrow they said they'll help", Toru said.

"We'll do our best to help too"!

"Naturally", Aura smiled.

"… I'll do my best", Misaki said.

They all high fived Aura feeling elated yet unknown to all of the danger she was going to face.

* * *

 **Aurasoul: I'm done! And I have to say this is my longest 5Ds chapter yet.**

 **Aura: Obviously so next time I'll be meeting Aki, Rua, and Ruka right?**

 **Aurasoul: That's right and seeing Jack again too so until next time read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone! Welcome to Yugioh 5Ds!**

 **Aura: So I'll be meeting Aki, Rua, and Ruka right?**

 **Aurasoul: Yeah that's right so I dont own 5Ds only my OCs like Aura and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 _'Mistress please… Watch yourself… Evil is coming… Protect yourself… And your… Signers'._

Aura gasped waking up panting she touched her face before sighing. "Such a weird dream", she thought with a frown.

She got out of bed and changed and once she finished cooking breakfast Klaus woke up with a yawn. "Morning grandpa", she said.

"Good morning Aura huh you're actually up early for once", he smirked amused.

"Oh ha ha", she said sarcastically.

"I want to head straight to Toru's garage Yusei and Crow are coming to help us on our D-Wheels", she said.

"Well don't overdo it", he said.

"Yeah I won't", she assured.

After breakfast she walked off heading to Toru's garage opening the door. "Hey guys", Aura called.

"Morning Aura", Toru grinned.

"… Good morning Aura", Miskai said.

"So everything set up"? Aura asked.

"Yeah managed to find the major problems while the few minor problems we can fix ourselves no problem", Toru said.

"Great lets fix those up now then while we wait for Yusei and Crow to show up", Aura said.

"… I'll get the tools", Misaki said.

The three then got to work talking now and then as they did.

* * *

"I keep telling you Jack we actually saw Aura"!

"I'm not believing you until I see her myself"!

After Yusei and Crow returned home they told Jack of seeing Aura again and Jack didn't believe them and so agreed to come with them while inviting Aki, Rua, and Ruka to come with them to meet Aura and her friends. "Are you sure Aura won't mind us coming Yusei"? Aki asked.

"Don't worry Aki I know Aura wont mind", Yusei assured with a smile.

"Yeah Aura is really nice and polite she wont mind one bit", Crow grinned.

"I cant wait to meet the one who actually beat all three of you guys"! Rua grinned.

"That was two in a half years ago"! Jack said.

"Is that it Yusei"? Ruka asked, pointing at the garage.

"Yeah that's it", Yusei nodded.

They walked to the garage door Yusei opening it to hear them talking. "Toru where's the socket wrench"? Aura called from under her D-Wheel.

"I got it give me a sec and I'll hand it over", Toru said over his D-Wheel.

"… You can use mine Aura", Misaki said, handing it to her.

"Thanks Misaki", Aura said, reaching to grab it.

"Aura"?! Jack said shocked.

Aura gasped hearing Jack's voice hitting her head making her wince before she quickly moved from her D-Wheel looking up shocked before grinning and standing up. "Jack! Its been a long time"! She grinned, hugging him.

"It has and here I thought Crow was messing with me when he told me he and Yusei saw you", Jack chuckled, hugging back while Crow yelled 'Hey'! At him.

"When did you get here"?

"Me and my grandpa moved here at the DAImon Area a few days ago", Aura said, moving back.

Then Aura looked and grew wide eyed shocked seeing Aki, Rua, and Ruka. "Oh yeah these are our friends Aki Izayoi, Rua, and his twin sister Ruka", Crow introduced.

"I hope you don't mind us bringing them we'd hope to introduce you all to them", Yusei said.

Aura was still blinking stunned as Toru grinned. "Not at all! I'm Toru nice to meet you guys", he said.

"… I'm Miskai hello", Misaki said.

"Its nice to meet you", Aki smiled.

"Yeah nice to meet you guys", Rua grinned, as Ruka smiled.

Aura was still in shock when Toru patted her back. "Hey Aura don't be rude introduce yourself too", he said.

"Huh?! Oh sorry", Aura said sheepishly, dipping her hat.

"Pleasure to meet you guys I'm Aura Flood".

"So you're the one who actually beat Yusei, Jack, and Crow"?! Rua gasped.

Aura blinked surprised facing the three. "You actually told them"? She asked.

"Why wouldn't we? Dueling you was great", Crow grinned.

Aura gave a half smile shaking her head amused before facing Rua. "Well to answer your question Rua yes I did actually beat them back then", she said.

"Wow! Then you're a strong duelist right"? Rua asked excitedly.

"The toughest", Toru grinned, before Aura could answer.

"She's considered one of the toughest duelists back in our hometown".

"Toru shut up", Aura scowled, her face flushed.

"Wow! Hey can you duel me Aura?! Please"! Rua said.

"Rua, Aura wants to fix her D-Wheel that's why Yusei and the others are here", Ruka scowled.

"But still", Rua said.

"Hey why don't you duel him Aura", Aura said, before Aura could speak.

"Huh? But the D-Wheels"? Aura began.

"With Yuse and the others here we'll be fine go show Rua, Ruka, and Aki your stuff", Toru grinned.

Aura frowned before facing the others. "You guys mind"? She asked.

"Not at all", Yusei assured.

"… Have fun", Misaki said.

"Yes! Come on Aura"! Rua grinned.

Aura couldn't help but chuckle as she, Ruka, and Aki followed Rua out the garage as they set their duel disks. "Hey Aura what kind of duel disk is that"? Rua asked, looking at hers.

"It's called the Gundam Duel Disk everyone back at my hometown uses it", Aura smiled.

"All set"?

"Yeah let's start"! Rua grinned.

"Duel"!

"I'll go first draw", Aura said.

"I summon **_Aurastar Paladin_** in attack mode".

And the paladin appeared onto the field wielding his sword.

 ** _Aurastar Paladin_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2000_**

 ** _Def Points: 500_**

"I place a card facedown and end my turn", Aura finished.

"Alright my turn, draw"! Rua said.

Aura looked at Rua as he looked at his hand. "Rua his deck is a Morphtronic deck while his ace monster is Power Tool Dragon who's true power comes the equip spell cards", she thought.

Then in her mind appeared Power Tool Dragon battling against the Earthbound Immortal making her gasp with a shudder which Aki noticed. "Aura are you alright"? She called.

Aura jumped looking to see Aki, Rua, and Ruka looking at her confused and worried making her quickly shake her head. "I'm fine really continue your turn Rua", she said.

"Uh right", he nodded.

"I summon the tuner monster **Morphtronic Scopen** "!

And the scopen monster appeared onto the field.

 **Morphtronic Scopen**

 **Level: 3**

 **Atk Points: 800**

 **Def Points: 1400**

"Because of Scopen's effect I can special summon **Morphtronic Videon** from my hand"! Rua said.

And Videon appeared next to Scopen.

 **Morphtronic Videon**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 1000**

 **Def Points: 1000**

"Now level three Scopen tunes with level four Videon"! Rua grinned, as Scopen became three glowing green rings and Videon went through them glowing transparent.

"In order to protect the world peace, courage, and power dock together! Synchro summon, the emissary of love and justice! **Power Tool Dragon** "!

And the machine dragon appeared onto the field giving out a mechanic roar.

 **Power Tool Dragon**

 **Level: 7**

 **Atk Points: 2300**

 **Def Points: 2500**

"Power Tool Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn I can add a random equip spell from my deck to my hand! Next I equip **Break! Draw!** On Power Tool Dragon"! Rua said, as Power Tool Dragon began to glow.

"Battle! Power Tool Dragon attack Aurastar Paladin! Crafty Break"!

Power Tool Dragon flew and strike Paladin destroying him. "Ugh", Aura winced.

 **Aura's LPs: 4000 – 3700**

"I activate the effect of Break! Draw! Since Power Tool Dragon destroyed your monster I draw one card"! Rua said, drawing one card.

"And I activate my trap! **_Aurastar Replacement_** "! Aura said.

"When an Aurastar monster is destroyed in battle I can special summon an Aurastar monster of the same level as the destroyed monster from my hand or deck Aurastar Paladin was level four so I special summon level four, **_Aurastar Nova Archer_** from my hand"!

And the archer Aurastar monster appeared on the field.

 ** _Aurastar Nova Archer_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1400_**

 ** _Def Points: 1200_**

"Eh"?! Rua gaped.

"How she set a trap like that its almost as if she knew Rua would Synchro Summon", Aki thought surprised.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn", Rua finished.

"My turn then draw"! Aura said.

"I summon the tuner monster **_Aurastar Turquoise Jaguar_** "!

And the jaguar appeared on the field next to Nova Archer.

 ** _Aurastar Turquoise Jaguar_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1400_**

 ** _Def Points: 1000_**

"I tune level four, Turquoise Jaguar with level four, Nova Archer"! Aura said, as Jaguar jumped to become four green rings and Nova Archer jumped through them glowing transparent.

"Guardian angel, graze your wings and bring peace! Synchro summon, descend **_Aurastar, Lillian Guardian Angel_** "!

And with white feathers falling above them Lillian appeared flying down to the field.

 ** _Aurastar, Lillian Guardian Angel_**

 ** _Level: 8_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2600_**

 ** _Def Points: 2000_**

"Beautiful", Ruka said stunned.

"Lillian attack Power Tool Dragon! Light Flash Strike"! Aura yelled.

Lillian stance before swiftly, flying and slashed Power Tool Dragon with her sword. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect! By sending its equip spell to the graveyard its not destroyed so I send Break! Draw! To the graveyard"! Rua yelled.

"But you still take damage", Aura said.

Rua winced by the after effect of the attack.

 **Rua's LPs: 4000 – 3700**

"I activate the spell card **_Aurastar Calling_** it lets me special summon a level four or lower Aurastar monster from my hand I special summon **_Aurastar Spirit Bird_** ", Aura said.

And the spirit like bird flew onto the field landing on Lillian's shoulder.

 ** _Aurastar Spirit Bird_**

 ** _Level: 3_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1400_**

 ** _Def Points: 1800_**

"I place a card facedown and end my turn", Aura finished.

"My turn draw"! Rua said.

"Power Tool Dragon's effect activates I add one random equip spell from my deck to my hand"!

Rua's deck shuffled and slid out a card which he took to see and grinned. "Yes I got it! I equip **Double Tool D &C **to Power Tool Dragon with it Power Tool Dragon gains 1000 attack points"! Rua grinned.

The saw and drill appeared on Power Tool Dragon is its attack power rose.

 **Power Tool Dragon**

 **Atk Points: 2300 – 3300**

"Now Power Tool Dragon, attack Lillian! Crafty Break"! Rua yelled.

Power Tool Dragon flew in raising its saw to attack Lillian. "Trap activate! **_Guardian Ethos_** this trap allows one of my monsters to take the attack instead of Lillian"! Aura yelled.

"What"?! Rua said shocked.

"Spirit Bird take the attack"! Aura yelled.

Spirit Bird flew in front of Lillian taking Power Tool Dragon's attack and Aura winced.

 **Aura's LPs: 3700 – 1800**

"She switched the target to Spirit Bird? Why do that if she'll take more damage"? Rua gaped shocked.

Aki and Ruka glanced at Aura and were shocked to see her smiling. "Don't tell me", Ruka thought.

"Was having Spirit Bird there part of her strategy"? Aki thought stunned.

"I end my turn", Rua finished.

"My turn draw"! Aura said.

She looked at the card and smiled. "All the pieces are in place", she smiled.

"I activate the spell **Heavy Storm**! This destroy all your spells and traps including that equip spell".

Rua gasped as a strong guest of wind blew destroying his cards as Power Tool Dragon's tools went back to normal.

 **Power Tool Dragon**

 **Atk Points: 3300 – 2300**

"Next I activate the spell card **_Angel Feather_**! When I have either Lillian Guardian Angel or Bloodedge Fallen Angel on my field I can special summon the other from my extra deck ignoring the summoning conditions", Aura said.

"No way"! Rua gaped.

"Fallen angel, graze your wings and defeat your enemies"! Aura chanted, as the spell card glowing black and shined.

"Descend **Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel** "!

And Bloodedge flew out of the spell card in a burst of black feathers before flying next to Lillian.

 ** _Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel_**

 ** _Level: 7_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2500_**

 ** _Def Points: 2000_**

"Two angels", Aki said stunned.

"Bloodedge's effect activates when Lillian is on the field with him he gains an additional 1000 attack points", Aura said, as the angels' auras twined together.

 ** _Aurastar, Bloodedge Fallen Angel_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2500 – 3500_**

"3500 attack points"! Rua gasped.

"And that's not all there's also Lillian's effect when Bloodedge is on the field with her your monster's effects are negated, Effect Block", Aura said, snapping her fingers.

Lillian shot a beam of light chaining Power Tool Dragon. "Power Tool Dragon"! Rua gasped.

"Bloodedge attack Power Tool Dragon! Dark Onslaught"! Aura yelled.

Bloodedge flew high before he strike Power Tool Dragon in an explosion. "Ahhh"! Rua cried out.

 **Rua's LPs: 3700 – 2500**

"Bloodedge's effect activates! When he destroys my opponent's monster you take 500 points of damage", Aura said.

"Go Bloodedge! Hell Spike"!

Bloodedge flapped his wings launching sharpened black feathers at Rua making him wince.

 **Rua's LPs: 2500 – 2000**

"Lillian attack Rua directly! Light Flash Strike"! Aura yelled.

Lillian flew in and then strike Rua with a slash of her sword. "Ahhh"! He cried out.

 **Rua's LPs: 2000 – 0**

"And that's that", Aura grinned, with a dip of her hat.

"Wow she's amazing", Ruka thought stunned.

"Ah man you're really strong Aura it's no wonder you beat Yusei, Jack, and Crow"! Rua spoke with a grin.

"Well you weren't so bad yourself", Aura smiled, ruffling his hair.

"That was an awesome duel".

Toru walked out of the garage with a grin. "And you were more than good Rua the fact that you made Aura to summon her angels that takes skill", he told him.

"Really"?! Rua said excitedly.

"Yup", Toru grinned.

"So how are the D-Wheels"? Aura asked.

"Good as new now thanks to the guys we'll be able to ride them in no time", Toru said.

"That's good", Aura nodded, before facing Aki, Rua, and Ruka with a smile.

"Since we're all friends of Yusei's I hope we all get along".

"Yeah"! Rua grinned.

"Of course", Ruka smiled.

"Definitely", Aki nodded with a smile.

Aura smiled but on the inside she was frowning as she thought. "First the visions of the Fortune Cup, that horrible battle, and now meeting these guys… Just what is going on with me"?

* * *

 **Aurasoul: And there you go.**

 **Aura: You are just one sadistic little thing arent you?**

 **Aurasoul: I try so until next time ladies and gentlemen and remember read and review!**


End file.
